Story for a Sick Pony
by Alchemy student
Summary: Scootaloo is sick in bed and has nothing to do but to listen to a story told by her hero, Rainbow Dash. Lets listen as she tells a tale of high adventure with some very familar faces as the stars.
1. Let me tell you a story

Story for a sick pony

"Colds. Colds neveAHHHHHHHCHOOOO never changes, " A little orange pony said as she looked outside and cursed the sunny day, "DARN YOU CELESTIA! Why must you make it so sunny and bright while I am sick." The little filly looked down on the sheets as she began to think of what her friends are doing right now. She slowly rubbed the warm covers, lamenting her current situation that was leading to her immense boardom. It would've not been so bad of course, had she actually had anything to do; however, she was confined to permanent bed status by her mother and someone she considered to be her sister. Right now, they both seemed like horrible people.

"Scootaloo, sweetie, there is some pony here to see you," Sunny day said as she opened the door to let a rainbow mane blue pegasus in.

"Hey there squirt. Hows the cold treating ya?" Rainbow dash asked as she walked into the door, holding a book in her hooves.

Scootaloo shot Dash a killer look from under her blankets, "I am stuck under the covers, unable to move, and miserable while my best friends in existence are out on a field trip having who knows what adventures. To top it off, my big 'sister' is the one responsible for putting me in confinement in the first place!"

"To be fair, you could barely walk when you saw me. You were coughing your head off, sneezing every other word, and you were very hot. I had to make sure you got home and taken care of."

" But Rainbow, you flew when you were much sicker than I was," Scootaloo looked down, feeling like she couldn't live up to her 'sis'.

"Yeah, but I am awesome," Rainbow then hugged Scootaloo in comfort, "you are just awesome in training."

Looking up with a big smile, Scootaloo felt a little better, "Really?"

"Hey. Would I lie to you?" Dash smirked as she said this, "Now, to make you forget what the others are doing I have come to read you a story."

"Really? Is it another Daring Doo story?" Scoot asked, a little more excited.

"Well, I would but Twilight kind of put me into a Daring Doo restriction for a bit and forced me to get another book. This is still awesome though." Dash said as she sat next to Scoot, holding out the book.

"This isn't going to be one of those, 'princess is too weak to be real and needs saving from a bland prince' stories is it?"

"Naw." With a smirk, Dash picked up the book and opened the first page, "There was once a beautiful princess."

" Rainbow dash!"

"Kidding, kidding," Dash laughed as she looked at Scootaloo in her eyes, "This story is called, 'A farmer's journey'."

Once, long ago and even further than that. There was an apple farmer by the name of Abby Jack who worked hard every day to create the food that her town needed to live. She worked and lived alone because, just a few years ago, her brother and sister had vanished without a trace. Not a day had ever gone by without her thinking about them and missing them; however, she still tried her best to fill that missing spot in her heart. She would till and toil along the fields, until one day…they went barren.

She was shocked at all of this and didn't know why. She took great care of the land and the crops, making sure that it was all filled with nutrients and well watered. It made no sense to her and it was a mystery to everypony else she had asked. The days passed, soon turning into a month and still no food could be grown. The ponies of the town had been reduced to eating their own houses and the pets to eating their own feet. As AJ (as that was what the ponies called her and would shorten her name to) began to get more and more worried, she heard a knock at the door, "Who's there?"

"Just a traveling soldier, in need of help," Said a deep voiced stallion from the other side of the door.

"Come on in," AJ said, carefully opening the door.

The light green stallion walked in, stumbling on his hooves and covered in blood, "T-thanks, you have no idea how…" he then fainted on the threshold and at AJ's feet.

"Oh you poor thang, here let me help you up," AJ said as she lifted up the stallion on her back and walked into the bedroom.

It took a few days for the stallion to regain consiness and a few more days before he could talk again. In the meantime, the food stores of the town and of Aj's had finally ran out and now the town was talking of evacuating the little hamlet and go somewhere else. AJ wasn't thinking about that though, her mind was on the stallion on the bed, "So, what all happened to you?"

The light green stallion looked upon AJ and then back to the bed, "A failed rebellion is what happened."

"A Rebellion? WHY? and who are you?"

"The name is Applesnack. I am, or was, a member of a very high military group back at the capital. We were the king's most trusted soldiers until we found out about the horrors and secrets that were kept from us. When we found out about what he was doing and what he was planning, we forged a rebellion to attack. As you can see, the plan failed."

" What kind of secrets did y'all find out about," AJ asked looking deep into the eyes of the stallion.

" Appearently, the king is no king at all. He is just a powerful wizard who perfected a sealing spell and wiped the population's minds of who the real rulers are. He has then been since trying to control the very planet and put it under his thumb. You might have noticed the recent dissappearences lately, hes the cause. Him and his dark rangers have been kidnapping pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies to control everything that lies in his sight." Applesnack said.

"Wait, a year ago mah siblings were kidnapped. You mean that this so called 'king' is the cause of it?"

"Yes," Applesnack said, "You know, I can't help but notice that you are believing all of this quite easily. I could be lying just to kill you."

"It's a gift I have had since I was a filly, Ah call it truth sight. Ah can tell when a pony is lying just by looking into their eyes," AJ said, her eyes not leaving Applesnack, " And now Ah know what happened to my sibs and where they are. Let me guess, he's responsible for takin away our crops and starving us isn't he?"

"That's correct," Looking down, Applesnack could remember what had happened, "He used a few Earth ponies to control the land and stop you crops due to how you ponies haven't paid your taxes in a while."

"How?"

"I didn't see it, all I saw was the spell and could only hear the screams from the sacrifices."

AJ took a few seconds to take in the entire news, the revelations and ramifications of all of this were staggering to say the least. More importantly, the very idea that her siblings could be dead and used as tools for this madman's spell filled her with rage. Looking towards her father's hat, she made her decision of what she was going to do. She got up, grabbed a lasso and the hat and walked to the door, "You should be all right to stay here and hold down the fort for me."

"Wait, where are you going," Applesnack tried to get up in bed, fearful for the young mare.

"To that dang castle, beat the king, restore the throne, and save mah family!" AJ then put on her hat, a look of steely determination in her eyes.

"Didn't you hear what I said," Applesnack said, "I told you, it was a failed uprising. If the strongest guards in the country couldn't stop the king, how can you?"

"Because I am a big sister! And ant nothing in this world gonna stop a big sister from getting her little sister back!" AJ then walked out the door and into the world.

It had been a few days since AJ had set out from her home and the supplies that she had been able to procure had started to run out. Worry had begun to cross her face as she began to think if she were to run out before she could make it to the castle and if she would die. The thought that her sister would die at the hands of a madstallion filled her with fear and yet drove her on. Looking around the forest trail, she began to wonder if she was even lost now, after all she had no idea where the castle was. Sighing, she decided to ask at the next town, if she could make it that far.

As her walk led her further down the trail, she could hear a weak sounding moan coming from off the trail. Intriqued, she decided to look into it,

Walking off the path, she found that the moaning was coming from a lovely white unicorn with a purple mane. The hair was drooped around her eyes as she moaned and groaned in pain, " Oh pitty me, for I am starving and have not but a bit of food to eat. OH woe is me and doom is my compatriot."

"Sorry to hear that Sugarcube," AJ looked at the mare, feeling a little down, "Look, Ah have got some food in my sack. Taint much, but here, " with that, she took out her last apple and handed it to the young unicorn.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" The white unicorn jumped for joy as she took the apple from the orange mare with her magic and then turned around, "Here you go Sweetie."

Looking over the white unicorn's shoulder, she saw a little white filly nodding in gratidute before looking up at the older mare. Tears were in her eyes as if she wanted to refuse, not wanting to take the food. The white mare then looked at the filly, pushing the apple to her with a response of, "No, you have it. I'll be fine…I have always wanted to be slim."

"Wait, y'all are giving it to her?" Aj asked looking at the young filly, " aint ya hungery too?"

"OH yes, dreadfully so; however, my little sister comes before all else," The white unicorn said, watching her little sister eat.

AJ looked at her saddle and then back to the white unicorn

And then decided to sit down with her, offering her some bread, "Look, I don't have much, just enough for one more day. So here take it and I won't accept no for an answer."

"Well, all right," She then took the bread and began to eat it as AJ sat next to her, "My name is Rarity Bell and this is my little sister, Sweetie." The little filly hopped up happily in response to this as if to say hello.

"She doesn't speak much does she?"

"No," She sighed, "Not since mother and father died. She saw it all you know, the soldiers coming to take our family for 'use' and then our father bravely refusing. The struggle that they had and then the brutal murder of both our parents, I was able to take her away and save her; however, she never spoke since." The unicorn looked at her little sister, eating happily and then getting up to follow a butterfly, "A shame…she had such a beautiful voice."

The three mares ate and talked all the way through their meal, bonding over the smallest thing while joking about each other's lives. Soon the meal was done and AJ rose, "Well, time for me to be headin off."

"Off, where?" Rarity as she stood up with her sister.

"To the king's castle, dethrone him, and to save my family," AJ said, looking ahead.

"What? Are you mad dear, "Rarity ran to the side of AJ, "No one has ever made it into that castle and lived. There has been no one who has ever even come close to seeing the king's face or even touching him. How are you expected to beat him?"

"Don't quite know that part yet, but I do know that he has my sister and brother. That's good enough for me, because I will fight the devil himself if I had to in order to save my family."

Rarity looked at AJ, seeing a look of strong willpower and determination in those eyes, "All right then, I guess we wont stop you. We'll join you, come along Sweetie."

"You'll what? But why?"

"Darling, I don't intend to be a wanderer forever. Sweetie needs a home and I need to become a great dressmaker, and if defeating an impossible foe is the only way to achieve my dreams…then I say lets do it!"

AJ smiled, liking the girl's determination, "All right, lets go."

The trio walked along the soft wooded path, hearing the large cracking of the branches and leaves beneath them. The night sounds ending up being the only other creatures of company until a bright pink light flashed before them, "WHAT IN TANATION?" AJ yelled.

"HALT!" The olden pony shouted, a pink robe wrapped around her body, hiding everything except her age and gender, "I am the witch who rewards honesty and generosity. I have seen what you two did back there and will now give you a reward."

"Wait, how did we earn this?" AJ asked.

"You, AJ, were honest in your goals and intentions, not wanting to trick or deceive anypony in an attempt to gain allies. Thus I reward you with this," the witch then handed a golden lasso to the pony, "This is an unbreakable lasso of honesty, it makes one tell the truth and will burn the deceivers. As for you, Rarity, you were willing to give all of your food to your sister so she may not starve to death and thus, you will be granted this," with a flash, Rarity was given a bag, "This is a bag of generosity. It is currently holding food; however, that is not all it can do. Any item that you place in there can be duplicated as much as you want to. Only if, you plan to give said item to others and use it out of the kindness of your heart. As for you Sweetie."

The little unicorn backed up behind Rarity, a little afraid of the witch. She was then shocked to see a small flute connected by a string appear around her neck.

"This is the flute of emotion, if you were to play on it then the song in your heart will make the music magically appear. If you are filled with rage, then the music will hurt, if you are filled with love and then the music will heal and protect. After all, since you cannot speak your heart for the moment then you must use this to speak your heart."

In acceptance of her gift and to show understanding, the little filly blew a little into her flute, making a tiny whistle.

"Now, I bid thee farewell. I wish you all the luck the world has to offer, dear AJ." The witch then vanished from sight.


	2. Meeting Loyalty and Kindness

Chapter 2:

Scootaloo's violet eyes skimmed over the pale yellow soda before her, "Dash, why do they make ginger ale if its only for sick ponies?"

Dash chuckled as she slurped on her own soda, " I don't know, maybe it was made by a crazed doctor who wanted to find a way of delivering medicine that actually tasted good," Dash looked at the drink once more, "It's like some sort of anti-soda."

"Speaking of medicine, it's time for yours, Scootaloo." Sunny Day said, her orange mane swaying as she walked in the room.

"What? No, Mom, I don't need it really. I am fine, " Scootaloo then began to cough a little, "Uh-oh, Dash, Help!" Scoot looked toward her sister with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't help ya squirt," Dash smiled at Scootaloo, "But, I'll teach you a trick. Just drink it as quick as fast as possible at first. Then quickly drink the soda to wash it down, you'll barely taste it!"

Scootaloo nodded as she took the med cup from her mother, looking down at the sickly colored liquid, "Ok…here goes." Scootaloo then drank the medicine as fast as possible and then drank her soda just as fast. However, she still could feel the horrible taste as it past her throat, "UGGH! It still tastes horrible!"

"Hey, I didn't say it would remove all of the taste, just make it go down quicker," Rainbow Dash laughed as she saw the frown on Scoot's face, "Awww, don't be like that. It did help didn't it?"

Thinking quickly, she nodded in a very quick agreement, " So, could you please continue? Please?" Scootaloo let out a small yawn.

"As you wish," Dash replied, reopening the book.

Armed with their three new gifts, the three mares walked further and further into the woods. Their journey led them over many hills and a long trail until they had reached the small town of Bismoth, a town that focused itself on its trade and bars. As the three walked around, they took in the local color of the populace, "Ohhh, look at this daring. This hat would be perfect for you," taking a big white hat, Rarity placed it onto Sweetie Belle's head.

AJ smiled as she watched Rarity picking out the different clothes for her and sister, thinking about all of the things she is missing out with her siblings right now. Turning to face a passerby, AJ tugged at his shoulder, " Hey partner. Do ya know where the capital city is and where the castle is?"

"T…The castle?" The stallion looked very nervous as he began to think of the castle, "NOPE! Have no idea where it is, not at all."

AJ looked straight into his eyes, trying to see just how much of a liar he was. It didn't take long for her eyes to catch the little white lie in his voice, "Y'all sure about that?"

"Oh most definitely, as a matter of fact I don't think anybody knows where the castle is. Not even those who live in Capital City. NowIgotogonowBYE!"

As she watched the stallion run off into the distance, a curious look in her eyes, "Now why did that guy lie to me?"

With Sweetie Belle skipping right behind her, a smile on her face as she wore her little boa, Rarity walked behind AJ, "AJ, Dear, am I to understand that you have no idea where the castle is?" Rarity watched as AJ nodded, "ARE YOU NUTS!? What, did you go off the moment that you found out about your family without an idea of where to go?" As if to empathise her anger, Sweetie Belle looked with a scowl.

"Well, Ah was thinking that the townsfolk would at least know where the home of their king is. At the very least their capital city," AJ said walking through the shopping district, "Then, Ah was thinking about maybe winging it the rest of the way."

Rarity facehoofed in response, "Let's go and ask somepony in of these taverns and see what they know."

"How about this one?" AJ pointed to a bar that read 'Barbarian's Bar and Grill'.

"Uggggh, a place with such uncouth ruffians? I wouldn't dream of going in there. This place here is much better, 'Sgt. Butterfly's Drinkery'. By the way, what are we going to do about money? The bag could duplicate many gold pieces but it would need some coins for the spell to work."

"Well, ah figured we could take up a few bounty hunting jobs here and there."

"Bounty hunters? Really? Those uncouth ruffians of that harsh and deplorable profession?"

"HEY! Mah cousin is a bounty hunter, and besides it will be something to practice mah rope on." Aj smirked as she walked into the bar.

Sgt. Butterfly was a wanted felon, known for 30 confirmed kills and 20 more assumed kills. When he was released on bail, he had decided to set up a small tavern within the town because his other specialty was in fact: bartending. It was why his cutie mark was a butterfly over a mug of ale. When he had set up his establishment, he had set up only one rule for everypony there to follow- no witnesses. As AJ and Rarity walked into the bar, their ears were assaulted by the loud fracas of the ponies drinking and rumbling on the inside, " Ah am going to get some information, you two can see about getting something to drink," AJ said as she walked up to the bar table.

Rarity nodded, disgusted by the sight of the ponies around her and the way that they acted. Sweetie Belle walked very close to her sister, a look of worry and fear in her emerald eyes, "Its going to be all right Sweetie. I am sure that despite this place's vulgar… appearance that the food and drink are simply," a small shudder escapes her lips as she takes a seat, "marvelous."

To that, Sweetie gave a disbelieving look to her older sister.

AJ walked up to the bar, looking around for the barkeep as the bar seemed to continue on with its loud and rowdy nature, "Hey barkeep, ah need some information from ya."

Slowly, a heavyset stallion strolled up to the bar, and looked at the orange mare, brushing a hoof through his red mane as he spoke, "Yeah, what type of information are you looking fer," he said with a gruff voice.

"Well, first Ah would like to have some Chernobog's Blood," AJ said as she watched the barkeep went to get the order from the barrel, "and second, ah want to know where the capital city is."

"Capital City? Planning on going to see the emperor huh," Said Sgt. Butterfly as he poured AJ's drink and handed it to her, "Well, I wouldn't plan on seeing the castle there, not unless you are good and lucky."

"Why is that," AJ asked, drinking from her frothy mug.

"Because of the spell." Butterfly said, taking note of some of the commotion going on in the back of the bar, "Y'see, the emperor had a team of unicorns put a spell around the castle that teleports it location randomly every 2 weeks. Sure, sometimes it can be in the capital city, but others? It can be as far away as the frozen north. The only way you can have any HOPE of finding it, is either be a unicorn or have a dang good tracking spell on ya."

"So why is everypony afraid to say that?"

"Because the emperor doesn't want any potential rebels to find out and get to the castle. So he only told those who live in Capital City about the trick, and the punishment for blabbin'… is death."

"Well, you don't seem to have a problem telling me about it."

Butterfly leaned in close to AJ, their snouts touching each other, "Rule one of this bar, lady…no witnesses."

AJ stepped back a little as the meaning of the words hit her hard, just as a pony came sailing through the air and hit the back of the bar, "And I will do WORSE if you even THINK about touching mine or my sister's flank again," Rarity yelled from the back, her horn still glowing with blue magic. Sweetie Belle, her eyes scrunched up, tweeted on her flute in agreement. In anger, several of the stallion's friends began to rise from their seats, knives in their mouths drawn while others put a crossbow onto their hooves and began to pull their strings with magic and teeth.

AJ ducked under two thugs kicks as they came up behind her. While crouching, she kicked her back legs at the two goons, bucking them in the chests and sending them both flying back. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the lasso that she had been given and used it to rope in one stallion by the neck, swing him around in a circle to hit a few more men, and then sent him flying across the bar through several chairs. Sgt. Butterfly, watching all of this, slowly got up from behind the bar, walked to the door and changed his sign to close before walking back to his original spot and ducked behind the bar.

Sweetie belle leapt away from the grasps of a few stallions and mares, keeping herself away from being caught. When one mare tripped over herself in an attempt to grab her, she took the time to lift her flute over the fallen mare's head and hit her head several times with the flute and then whistled a "so there," from it. Turning around, she saw a few more thugs standing behind her, weapons drawn. Turning around she began to run away, dodging and hitting ponies with her flute where it would hurt the stallions the most. Making it to the safety of her sister's legs, she watched as Rarity lifted up a few chairs and tables with her magic and threw them at some of the thugs. Some of the mares ducke out of the way before getting hit by the incoming debris and drew their crossbows; however, before they fired their weapons, each one was pulled away by AJ's rope and onto the ground. As the mares ran to pick up their fallen weapons, AJ reared up and proceed to buck each mare with her front hooves. One stallion lifted up his blade and tried to stab AJ in the back, but was pulled away by a magically controlled curtain that Rarity was using and thrown out the window. AJ turned her head up to Rarity, and smirked a thank you as she ran to join her friend. Four thugs were left as they surrounded the three mares. Taking a step back, they jumped at them in an attempt to jostle them. It failed as Applejack bucked two of them in mid-jump while Rarity smashed the other two with a magically grabbed table. Panting, the girls turned to watch as Sgt. Butterfly grabbed some rope and proceeded to walk to the fallen bodies, "What's that fer," AJ asked, watching the unicorn tie up some fallen thugs.

"For these men, I have got to admit, you took them down the fastest that I have ever seen."

Rarity, arched her eyebrow in shock, "Wait, you wanted us to beat your customers senseless?"

"Yep! See, this here's a bounty hunter trap as well as a bar. See, after I was caught for all of the murderin' I had done, I decided to turn a new leaf and bring in the criminals instead. Of course, this place also has the benefit of taking out any possible rebels that'll pop up in here. Either way, I get a profit."

AJ took a step forward, " That's just underhanded! Those ponies trust you and you just betray them so easily?"

" Look babe, this is the way I sees it," Butterfly said as he lifted the last of the thugs to lay them down with the others, "On the one hand, I am taking out potential saviors by weeding out the weak from the strong. On the other, I am cleaning up the streets slowly by letting the so-called heroes take out the undesirables. Either way, I'm helpin' the community," he then turned to the three mares," Tell me, if these mooks were to give ya trouble, would ya have been able to tell me that you would be ready to handle the real threats that lie ahead of ya?"

AJ said nothing, unable to form much of an argument to what he had just said. In a way, he was right, there would be no way they could say they would defeat the emperor if they couldn't handle some low rate thugs. She simply just put her Stetson over her eyes, turned, and proceeded to walk out the bar followed by Rarity and Sweetie Belle. She may have thought it to be a good idea, but it didn't mean that she have to like it, "Thank ya kindly for the information," she said as she walked away.

"Hey, I be careful when you leave town and pass the graveyard," Butterfly said as he finished the clean up.

Rarity turned around to look at the blue stallion, "Whatever for darling?"

"Because rumor is, that around that area, a ghastly and sorrowful moan can be heard throughout the night. Some say that it's the victims of the past moaning at their inability to help their loved ones," As he began his ghost story, the young Sweetie Bell hid behind her sister's legs, "Others say that it's a banshee waiting to drag in young fillies and mares so she can feed on their youth and beauty. Still others say it's a wandering spirit of a lost soldier, doomed for eternity to walk the graves in search of his patrol. Personally, I think that it's a poor young mare who had lost a dear friend and now can only mourn for her loss."

"And Ah think that you are just trying to scare us both, come on girls," AJ said, walking out the door followed by Rarity.

"Don't worry Sweetie Bell, I'll keep you safe from any ghost that might come from the cemetery," the white unicorn said, running her hoof comfortingly through her sister's light purple and pink mane. The little filly looked up at her big sister with a smile on her face, "AJ, you don't really think that there really is a ghost within that cemetery."

"Maybe not a ghost," AJ responded as they began to walk through the town, "But there is something there in that cemetery, Ah could tell."

"How?"

"It's…a gift Ah have," AJ said , "Ever since Ah have been born Ah been able to see when a pony lies just by looking at them straight in the eye. When Ah can make eye contact, Ah just can feel when they are lyin' to me. Used to drive mah sis…," she drooped her head a little, thinking about what is going through her sister's head right now.

Rarity put a comforting hoof onto AJ's back and smiled softly, "We'll save her, on that you can be sure of," She then turned to see Sweetie Belle shivering in fear, "What's wrong Sweetie? Oh that's…why."

AJ walked up alongside Rarity to look to where Sweetie was standing and looked at the dark and misty graveyard. With the sun down and the night fallen, it gave the graveyard a barren appearance. The stones within the field acting like stone reminders of those lost. Further inside the graveyard was a dead tree with its rocking branches. As the mares looked through the graveyard, they could hear the unearthly moans and cries of a mare that lay deep within the field. Looking confident, AJ took a few steps forward into the field, "Uh, AJ dear," Rarity questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Ah am gonna investigate the source of that there moaning and wailing."

"May I ask, why?"

AJ took a few more steps into the graveyard, the ground cracking beneath her orange hooves, "It could be a trapped unicorn in there that might need our help and knows of a good tracking spell."

"Or, it could be a dirty, mangy, ugly, undead pony that smells absolutely horrid and has a dreadful fashion sense!"

"What, not afraid of walking through a graveyard and meeting up with a zombie, are ya?"

"No, it isn't the zombie that scares me," Sweetie Belle looked to Rarity and whistled a 'it scares me though' in protest, " It's the idea that he might touch me with those cold and undead hands of his," Rarity shudders, "I shudder at the thought of such an uncouth ruffian."

AJ shrugged her shoulders at Rarity's comment as they continued to walk further, "So it ain't the biting, mangling, or the eating that bothers you, it's being touched?"

"Yes darling, who knows where that thing has been in his previous life. Now if he took a bath before trying to kill us, it wouldn't be so bad," Rarity was then interrupted by a wail of sadness coming from the other side of the tree, "Wait, did you hear that? It came from over here."

Walking around the tree to where the crying was the loudest, they saw a statue of a pegasus with a lightning bolt cutie mark on her flank. She stood on her hind legs with her arms stretched out protectively as if she was trying to defend a pony. Sitting at the base of the statue, was a yellow Pegasus who was the source of the cries, "Oh, Rainbow…it didn't work again. I am so sorry for failing you again, please…forgive me," turning around, she saw the three mares staring at her. Frightened, she let out a small squeak and hid by the tree, "Oh, my. Y…you aren't guards are you? I must warn you, I am ready to die fighting for my friend, and I am very fierce!"

"No sugarcube, we ain't part of the emperor's guard," AJ said as the yellow Pegasus walked out from behind the tree, her pink mane falling over one of her blue eyes, "The name's AJ and this is Rarity and her little sister Sweetie Belle."

"Hello, Rarity, Sweetie Belle," The demure Pegasus said, in a soft voice as she held out her hoof to shake their hooves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, miss… ?" Rarity said as Sweetie happily popped out from behind her legs and skipped to the buttery Pegasus.

"Fluttershy," she said as she watched the little filly walk up to her and nod happily, "Is your sister all right?"

"Can't talk. Hasn't spoken since our parents died," Rarity said, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she then turned her head down to the little unicorn, "Maybe you'll speak again one day when it is really, really important!"

To this, Sweetie Belle whistled in her flute happily.

"So who's your friend," AJ asked, walking around the statue, not seeing a plaque.

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said, tearing up a little, " You see, me and her used to be part of the Three Queens' royal air force."

"Wait, Three Queens? I thought we were under the rule of the emperor." Rarity looked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry, of course you wouldn't remember, the spell wiped them from memory," Fluttershy said, clearing her throat, "5 years ago, we had been under the rule of three queens. The eldest, ruled with fair and just laws, the second ruled during the night and would punish the wicked, and the last used love to help guide the other two from becoming corrupt. One day, an evil sorcerer was able to surprise them and overthrow them by transforming them and sending them far away," Fluttershy then walked over to the statue, putting her hoof onto the base and stare up at it, "Then he put a spell over the kingdom to make everypony forget the queens and accept him as the true ruler."

"How do you remember this if he had a memory spell."

"Rainbow had never been one to be fooled by memory spells, especially if they made her betray a friend, "Fluttershy looked down, "Even one like me. She broke free of the spell, found me and helped me to escape Capital City. We had spent 3 years trying to find a way to get the queens back into power."

"I assume your missions have been for naught," Rarity asked, putting a hoof onto the yellow mare's back as she began to cry.

"You see, I am a horrible flyer and Rainbow…was always the one who needed to protect me. She kept pushing me to do my best and was always there for me when I needed her. When we were asked to join the force, she said she would never join without me. When I needed to be protected, she was always my guardian angel, according to her," she sniffled, "so it was no surprise when one day, as we were on the run from some unicorn guards who wanted to bring us in, this happened. All because I was a worthless flyer."

"What happened?"

"We were flying through the trees and I got stuck. Rainbow came back for me, even when I told her to leave me behind. She kept refusing to and soon got me out and pushed me ahead when the guards caught up with us. R-Rainbow stood in front of them, protecting me as they unleashed their stone spells at her," Fluttershy fell to her haunches, crying harder as the memories came back, "When I came back, I found her like this. I had my animal friends help me carry her here, where I thought she could be safe while I tried to cure her. It…its been three years and I haven't found anything that works."

Rarity rubbed the crying pegasus's back, trying her best to comfort her. Then her eyes widen at a thought she had, "IDEA! Sweetie Belle, your flute might cure her."

Fluttershy looked up, wiping her eyes with her hooves, "How?"

"Sweetie Belle's flute has a magical healing properties attached to it. A witch said if the song in the heart was good, then the magic could heal."

"But Rare, Sweetie can't talk much less sing," AJ said.

"No, but Fluttershy can. Surely you have a song that you could sing."

Fluttershy got up, "Well, there is a song that Rainbow and I used to sing together…she joked that it was our song."

"Perfect, Sweetie you begin to play a tune and then Fluttershy can sing," Rarity said as Sweetie Belle began to play a tune on her flute. Fluttershy nodded and stood up. Getting to the front of the statue, she cleared her throat and began to sing.

**Fluttershy-**

_You've been there for me_

_No matter what we lose_

_My best friend since we_

_Believed in Santa Hooves_

_You have always stood beside me_

_And I want to let you know_

The magic of the flute and Sweetie's horn began to glow in perfect synch with one another, flowing from their sources and around the statue. Slowly did the pink energy began to slide itself across Rainbow's hind hooves and forehooves, causing cracks to form.

_I'll be the one who hears your prayer_

_Don't have to ask me, I'll be there_

_I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without_

_When you have nothing at all_

_You'll still have nothing to worry about_

_Oh nothing at all_

The magic wrapped itself around the torso and neck of the Pegasus, cracking the stone skin to reveal bits of blue fur within. As it continue to entwine itself around her body, her form seemed to become more and more alive.

_When I was lost inside_

_A forest of despair_

_You always knew just how_

_To help me find my way_

_In a world that's so uncertain_

_I will promise this to you_

Soon the magic began to wrap around Dash's head, breaking it slowly and revealing a rainbow mane on top of the blue head. The magic began to crack open her wings, allowing more of her form to be released.

_I'll be the one who hears your prayer_

_Don't have to ask me, I'll be there_

_I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without_

_No..._

_When you have nothing at all_

_You'll still have nothing to worry about_

_Oh no...when you have nothing at all_

_You'll still have nothing to worry about_

A blinding light shines through as the stone prison is shattered.

Oh nothing at all...oh.

Rainbow Dash fell off the base, her hoof to her head as she shook it, "ohhhh, what happened," she then looked up at the three ponies before her, "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE'S FLUTTERSHY? IS SHE OK? IF YOU DID ANY… "

"RAINBOW!" Fluttershy yelled as she tackled her dear friend with a hug, tears flowing from her eyes.

Rainbow opened her eyes wide at seeing her best friend, "Fluttershy! You're all right," she then returned the hug, nuzzling her yellow friend, " I didn't know if those morons back there got you after they stoned me."

"No, they didn't. I spent most of the time trying to heal you."

"Fluttershy, pal, you didn't need to-"

"I wanted to, you have protected me so much in the past. I wanted to repay the favor and I did thanks to them," Fluttershy said pointing her hoof to the three mares across from them.

Letting go of Fluttershy for the moment, Rainbow turned to the three ponies and smiled a little, "Hey, whoever you are, thanks for the save. It was boring being like that, being unable to fly around or move. Plus, I think my wings got cramped," To prove a point, Dash moved her wings a little, wincing, " who are you guys?"

"How about we get out of this cemetery first, before we begin the introductions, Sweetie Belle over there is starting to look frightened," AJ said, pointing to the white filly shivering a little behind her older sister.

Nodding, the two pegasi flew behind the three mares as they walked out of the graveyard and back into the city. Walking at a slow pace to take in the town at night, Rarity began the introductions, "My name is Rarity Belle, please to meet your acquaintance, and this is my little sister Sweetie Belle," in response, the little filly skipped over to Dash to say hi, to which Dash rubbed her mane affectionately.

"And the name's AJ, please to meet ya, partner," AJ said, shaking Rainbow's hoof.

" So, why were you guys in the graveyard, have a desire to hunt down zombie ponies?"

"No, we were on our way to find a unicorn that has been to the castle before and then see if she has a tracking spell that'll allow us to find it when we heard Fluttershy crying," AJ said as they made their way to the north side of the village,

"Looking for an unicorn so you can get to the emperor, eh? Fine," Dash said, flying in front of the group with Fluttershy in tow, "We're in."

Fluttershy turned to Dash, looking a little nervous, "We…we are?" she said with a small eep.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Look, you got your reasons for wanting to buck the emperor's face in and so do we. You probably, uhhhhh, want to get a new stetson and I want to find a way to free the Queens," Dash said, looking at AJ, "The best way to get both done is to team up. Besides, you're gonna need the fastest flier there is to save your flanks once in a while."

AJ rolled her eyes, she wasn't expecting to pick up more companions, "_She does have a point, maybe we could use a flyer. _All right, you can come along. But why are you bringing Fluttershy, she doesn't look like much."

"Oh, uh…wherever Rainbow goes, I go to," Fluttershy said, lowering her head.

"Besides, she may not look like much, but give her time and you can see how much of a firecracker she can be," Dash said, a sense of pride in her voice, "Now, we're wasting too much time talking around here. LETS GO!" She then flew up into the air and took off into the distance.

"HEY! You don't even know where we are heading," AJ said, taking off after her at full gallop.

"Neither do you! I just figure we'll hit an unicorn when we find her!"

Rarity began to gallop after the two ponies as Fluttershy flew next to her," Is your friend always this, abrasive and headstrong?"

"Well, uh, maybe…yes," Fluttershy said flying alongside Rarity.

Rarity groaned a little, thinking about working with such a boastful pony, "Oh well, such is life. Come along Sweetie Belle."

Excited and with a big smile on her face, Sweetie Belle ran after her sister feeling a song in her heart.

Their run took them over many hills along the long trail leading away from the village. A run that had soon left three of the fillies panting for a bit while the two up at the front looked ready to continue their run. AJ turned around and noticed how her other companions were getting tired. Turning around to face Dash, she nodded to the three ponies behind her to show the pegasus how tired they were. Dash nodded in agreement as she landed next to her group and began to look around for a place to camp.

Fluttershy turned her head to look at a nearby white owl resting in the tree. Walking up to it, she began to hoot to it and, in response, it hooted back. Turning to the others as they began to search, "Girls, there is a nice little hill over there that we could rest. Farnsworth said that its out of the way and we won't have to worry about others bothering us," Fluttershy said, pointing to the hill a few feet away.

"Who's Farnsworth," AJ asked.

" The owl, he told me his name when I asked him," Fluttershy said as she led the ponies to the hill.

"Your friend, can talk to animals and understand them," AJ asked.

Rainbow Dash looked up ahead as she responded, "Yeah she can. See, she's a druid."

"A dru-what?"

Rarity walked next to AJ, " A druid darling, an old order of mages that could control and command nature as easily as a Pegasus can control the weather or an unicorn bend magic."

"Like me with mah farming?" AJ asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Not quite, more like how an animal handler can command their pets. I have heard stories, but I thought them to be wiped out," Rarity said, looking at Rainbow Dash.

"Not all of them, they are mostly just been scattered everywhere. Most of them have just been keeping to themselves for a while and others try to pass on their teachings to their kids. Fluttershy learned her druidness-"

"That isn't a word Rainbow," Rarity said, smirking.

"Whatever. From her mother and uses it to help me scout around."

"_Why on earth were they mostly wiped out?" _AJ thought to herself, deciding to ask that question later as they reached the top of the hill.

Sitting around a small campfire that AJ and Dash made, they began to spend their night eating and talking of their pasts. They began to joke and tell each other stories of times long past, allowing the flames to provide the appropriate scenery for them to discuss anything that they could think of. As Rainbow let an apple warm by the fire, she looked up at the bright moon, "Look at that girls, beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is kind of lovely. Never took the time to admire that thing until now," AJ said, looking at the moon.

"Why not," Asked Rainbow.

"Because, when that moon is shining, Ah am usually asleep. Not much Ah can do in the evening on the farm."

"You are missing out AJ, you are missing out," Dash said, "You could do so many cool things in the moonlight, like sneaking around ponies and scaring them. Midnight flying, camping, midnight pranks, all sorts of fun things at midnight."

"Or better yet," Rarity added, "Long walks with a mate along a beach while you two are embracing your love for one another," The marshmallow pony then giggled at the thought while Rainbow and AJ rolled their eyes.

Fluttershy looked to Dash as she watched the moon, "Do you think one of the queens might be trapped up there?"

"Have no idea, I know that the middle child loved the moon though, so its possible," Dash said as she watched the moonlight began to glow brighter, "Wait, WHAT…"

Suddenly, from within the moonlight, an olden pony wearing a midnight blue cloak appeared, "Greetings ponies, I am the witch who rewards Kindness and Loyalty," she said from within her cloak, the cloak that hid all but her gender and age, "To you, Rainbow Dash, I give thee a gift for being so loyal that you were willing to sacrifice yourself in order to keep your promise. This," she waved a hoof and on Rainbow's right leg, a bracelet with a jagged ruby lightning bolt appeared, "lift the leg and think of a sword and it will form. This," she continued as she watched did as she was told, lifting her leg and causing a rainbow colored blade to appear with a swish, "is the sword of loyalty. It will never harm a friend and will never betray you, even if somepony else were to obtain it. And as for you, Fluttershy. For your desire to help your friend and to heal her, even when it seemed futile" She said, looking to the little yellow Pegasus, "I grant thee, a shield of kindness," she again waved a hoof and a ring appeared on Fluttershy's left leg, a pink butterfly gem in the center, "When you think of a shield, it form an impenetrable magical shield around both you and your comrades. It will never break and if you were to sleep under it's pink glow, you be fully healed in the morning. Remember, these are weapons, not toys. I trust that you will use them well. Now, I will take my leave, fare thee well ponies." And with that, she faded into the moonlight.

Rainbow dash was going to ask questions, but a hoof on her shoulder and a nod from AJ told her not to question when you have been given a gift from a witch.

The night wore on, and the ponies began to get tired. Dousing the flames of their fire, each pony took up a separate position to get some sleep, also ready to move if somepony were to attack. Rarity sat a small distance from the group, Sweetie Belle snuggling up close to her sister as she snored softly. The small unicorn filly rested her head on Rarity's side as the older Unicorn slept curled around her little sister. AJ sat at the front of the group, making sure she could keep an eye on everypony and kept herself vigilant in case she needed to move swiftly. She looked to the side where she could see Rainbow and Fluttershy snuggled up close to one another. Rainbow's blue wing was draped over the yellow Pegasus while she rested her head on Rainbow's shoulders, snuggling up to Rainbow's neck. Rainbow calmly ran her hoof along Fluttershy's pink mane, "Hey, Rainbow. Can Ah ask ya somethin'?"

"Shoot," Dash said, looking down at the Pegasus, glad that she wasn't hurt while she was stoned.

"What did that witch mean, 'keep your promise'? Is it why you are so protective of her?"

"Yeah," Dash looked down at the grass before her, "I was always the small one in any group, my family, friends, school, you name it. I was the runt. So, naturally I was usually picked on. Didn't mind, I knew I was awesome and I could always prove it in anything, having a great dad will do that to ya. One day, I saw Fluttershy being picked on by a bunch of bullies who thought she was easy prey. I, of course, jumped in and stopped them. She thanked me and we spent some time together for the rest of the day," Rainbow Dash raised her head, looking to the sky as she smiled, "I found out the next day that the bullies tried again, and I stopped them, again. It soon got to the point where we were hanging out almost day after day. I found out when I visited her home one day, that she had live by herself for the most part, her mom was sick and her dad had run out on her. "

"Why did he do that?"

"He had something against druids and when he found out that she was training Flutters, he left," Dash sighed, "When I had found out about that, it was when I realized that, for as small as I was, and as much as I could be the runt…there was always someone smaller and weaker than myself. Fluttershy, was one of my first friends, and I couldn't stand the thought that somepony would pick on her. So, I made a promise to her mother that I would always protect her and be there for her no matter what may happen to me. When I wa inducted to the queens' royal air academy, I told them to take me and Fluttershy or no deal. When I decided to rebel, I made sure she came with me. I will always be there. You can understand right?"

AJ nodded, a smile on her face, "Yep. When Maw and Paw died, Ah promised that Ah would take care of the farm and my siblings. Ah would always be there to provide for the family Ah was given and nothing would stop me from making sure that they were safe."

"And that is why you are going off half-cocked into a battle that you may not win, against a foe you may not beat"

"Ain't you?"

Dash chuckled as she nodded in agreement, "Guess we're both just too stubborn aren't we?"

"YEP!" AJ said proudly as she began to fall asleep, "Night Dashie."

"Night"

"_And with that,"_ Dash was about to continue the story when she heard a soft breathing noise coming from the bed, "Scoots? Are you there," Dash asked as she looked over the bed and saw that the little filly was now on her side, asleep. She held her blanket bunched underneath one leg while the rest was splayed out, "Ok, I'll read more tomorrow Scoot," Dash said, as she laid the young filly onto her back and took the cover away. She then unfurled the cotton fabric and laid it onto the sleeping filly, making sure to tuck her in securely. Leaning over the head of the young filly, Dash kissed her on the forehead, "Night squirt, see ya…" Dash tried to turn around, but found herself stopped. She tried to pull again, but still found herself unable to move. Looking down at her hoof, she saw that Scootaloo had taken hold of her blue hoof and wrapped her leg around it. Try as she might, Rainbow could not get free from the young pegasus' strong grip, "Come on Scoot, I have to…"

"Stay," mumbled Scootaloo in her sleep.

Dash stopped her struggle as she sighed, looking at her sleeping 'sister', "As you wish," Dash then got into the bed, snuggling up close to the young filly. Laying her hooves over her sister's sleeping form, she tucked herself in and went to sleep.


	3. Magic and Laughter

Chapter 3:

At 11:00 A.M. the rays of the bright and beautiful sun hit Rainbow Dash's sleeping body, its warmth helping to wake her up. Stretching one of her legs, she let out a big yawn and opened her eyes slowly, "MMM, just what time is it," turning her head, she looked at the clock, "11:00? Oh that, that is just way too early. Why am I even up at this time of day… oh wait," looking around the room, she started to notice several differences from her normal room. She looked up and down, left and right, trying her best to remember the events of the previous night. Her answer came when she heard the soft breathing of an small orange filly next to her, the legs still assuming their death grip on the cyan pegasus' leg, "Oh that's right, I remember now."

Smiling softly to herself, Rainbow Dash noticed that the grip was loose enough now for her to slip her cyan hoof away from the grip of the little filly. Getting off from the bed, she fixed up the covers around the orange Pegasus and ran a hoof through her purple mane to kiss her on the forehead, "I'll be back in a bit, Squirt. The ever-so-awesome Rainbow Dash just needs to head home for a bit to pick up some grub," Walking to the window, she opened the it slightly to get ready to fly when a smell caught her nose, "Mmmmm, is that pancakes I smell," turning around, Dash walked quickly out the door and down the stairs.

Down the stairs in the kitchen, Sunny Day was feverishly working at making breakfast for her young daughter upstairs. The orange earth pony began to stir the mix slowly while getting the chocolate flavoring from within the cupboard as she heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the stairs. Turning her head, she looked at Rainbow Dash as she reached the bottom step, "Good morning, Rainbow Dash. I trust you slept well."

The cyan Pegasus chuckled a little as she looked to the side, "Yeah, I really did. Hope you didn't mind me crashing in your daughter's room."

"Oh I don't mind at all," the orange mare said, "Truth is, I came up sometime last night to check up on Scootaloo and saw you both sleeping together. The scene was just so adorable that I just couldn't bring myself to ruin it."

"I don't do adorable," Dash thought to herself as she watched Sunny pour some of the light brown batter onto the grill, " Hey, mind if I help? I don't normally cook, but I can at least make some decent eggs sunny side up."

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Sunny said as she flipped some of the pancakes on the grill.

A few minutes passed by quickly as the two continued to work at making breakfast, getting some orange juice and some soda to also accompany the meal. As she sat the food onto the plates to cool, Sunny smiled, "Rainbow, thank you so much."

"Hey, cooking ya breakfast was the least I could for you," Dash said, grabbing a plate of pancakes for herself to eat.

"No, I mean doing this for Scootaloo. The reading, training her to fly, being her big sister, all of it," She smiled as she went to prepare some soup for Scootaloo, " You don't realize what it means for her to have somepony like you to help care for her like you have been doing. She has always been a little jealous of the other girls for having big sisters that she could be close to, and giving her a little sister," a sad look came across her face as she placed a hoof to her belly, "was out of the question. Quick Arrow and I were lucky enough to get Scootaloo into our lives, there was no way we could risk another foal. I could also never train her like you have and with her father out in the field watching the Princesses... well you could could probably guess just how much practice she has had in flight training."

The cyan Pegasus nodded as she finished up her plate, "I can imagine. A royal guard is a full time job so he probably hasn't seen her much," she said, looking over at a picture of a white Pegasus with a purple mane holding a baby Scootaloo above his head.

Sunny walked over to the framed photograph, smiling at the memories of her husband, "Which is why, before she met you and befriended those crusader friends of hers, she had always been feeling down when she came home from school. Then, when you came into her life, things started to change. She's been perking up, getting a little better in school, trying to fly a little more, and so many other things. You gave her something that I couldn't… thank you."

The rainbow-haired Pegasus smiled confidently, remembering how much she had changed when her mentor took her under her wing and became her own big sister, "It's nothing. I just wanted to lend a helping hoof to a great kid," Dash flicked a blue ear to some sounds upstairs, "Sounds like she's awake. I'll go and take her soup up to her, then I can read to her some more," picking up a small bowl, Dash walked up the stairs to Scootaloo's room, who was looking up happily at Dash.

Her smile then frowned a little when she saw the contents of the breakfast, "… Tomato soup. Yay," she said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah I know, but the doc says you have to eat light," Dash said comfortingly

"Don't get me wrong, mom makes great soup…its just that I smelled her pancakes and I really wanted some," Scoot then frowned a little.

"Well then, I guess you should," Dash held up the soup a little, "look inside."

Scootaloo peered inside and saw that there were some tiny bits of chocolate pancakes within the soup, "OH THANK YOU DASH! You're the best," a big smile on her face, she happily took the bowl from the cyan mare and began to eat.

"Now then," Rainbow Dash said, pulling out the book, "you sit and eat, and I'll read. Now where was I?"

"They had just fallen asleep after Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had just gotten their really cool gifts," Scootaloo said, some soup residue on her lips.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep by that point," Dash asked, looking at her.

"Well, I was, I just fell asleep when the they were. I don't remember cuddling your foreleg, honest."

Arching an eyebrow, Dash could only retort, "Un huh. Anyway and with that…"

And with that, they fell asleep through the night.

The next morning saw AJ awakening with the sunrise, taking in the beautiful warm glow of the morning. Walking around the top of the hill that she and her friends had rested upon, she started to take a look at her surroundings. She looked off in the distance to see the small town that they had just left and then to the right to look at the continuing woods that laid ahead of their travels. Sighing, she began to think about how hard the task ahead of her and her friends were. It would be hard enough to find an unicorn that had escaped from the emperor's clutches who was alive; but she also had to make sure that she would know how to use the tracker spell as well. Shaking her head, the orange mare knew that she and her friends would succeed, no matter what. Turning around, the blonde maned pony walked slowly over to the sleeping group and bellowed, "HEY Y'ALL WAKE UP!"

"Oh, goodness. Is there something wrong, did we get attacked while we slept," Fluttershy asked, getting up from under Rainbow Dash's wing.

"Darling, can't it wait? It's much much too early for us to be getting up and I need some beauty sleep," Rarity asked, shaking her mane free of cobwebs and wiping her eyes. Behind her, Sweetie Belle blew her flute sleepily in agreement.

AJ tilted her head to the side in annoyance, "Look y'all, we probably have a long way to go before we find any mages around this here jungle and Ah am determined to cover as much ground as possible before the day is done, so get a move on!"

Rarity groaned a little as she laid down her bag of generosity for Sweetie Belle to reach in and grab several apples that they had bought with the last of their money. The little white unicorn almost squealed with glee as she kept pulling out apple after apple from the magical bag. Once they had one for everypony, they began to spread it out for all, "Hey, somepony want to wake up the sleepy head over there," AJ asked, nudging her head to the sleeping Rainbow dash.

"Here, let me try," Rarity said as she tried to tickle the cyan Pegasus' nose with a blade of grass, "Hmmm, she is not a very light sleeper is she?"

"Try yelling in her ear, that'll do it," AJ said, munching on an apple.

Rarity gasped at the idea, "AJ, I am a lady and we ladies do not scream in other ponies ears."

"I know what to do," Fluttershy said as she walked softly to the sleeping Pegasus and leaned in close to her ear, "Rainbow, there is some cider here with your name on it. All brewed for you."

"Cider? Why in tarnation would somepony just wake up-"

Dash opened her magenta eyes quickly and then took to the sky, flying around in circles, "Cider? Did somepony say cider, where is it? Who is brewing it? Oh…funny."

"She has a cider addiction," Fluttershy whispered beneath her breath to the three mares, who nodded in acknowledgement.

Flying down to grab an apple from the ground, Dash then flew up to rest on a cloud and began to eat, "So, what's the plan AJ?"

"Ah was thinking about heading north through the woods, maybe we'll find something like a mage down that way," AJ said, finishing up her apple.

"Why not south? Capital City is that way and there might be some unicorn mages still left there."

"Yeah, and there might be a few guards still looking for two pegasi who ran off in there."

"Eh, it'll be no problem," Dash said doing a mid-air back-flip before landing, "With me here, we'll be able to handle anything."

"Yeah, and then what will we do when we get surrounded by a whole bunch of soldiers and mages who are all still loyal to the emperor and want us dead? Ah am trying to think stratigerically-"

"Not a real word," Rarity commented as she looked to the side, noticing the smoke.

"Never mind. The point is, we can't just go into the capital city and make the big announcement that we are here to beat the tar out of the emperor and free the queens."

"Why not? It'll get us to the big bad sooner rather than later," Dash said, a smirk on her face.

"At the same time, getting the entire guard, mages, and air force on our tails," AJ said, walking up to Dash.

"Point?" Dash asked.

"The point is-" Before she could continue, AJ was interrupted by Rarity.

"Excuse me, Darlings. As much as I would love," she sarcastically said, "to hear your lovely arguing. I was thinking that, perhaps we could check out that small fire in the woods. It might be a campfire or a house that a unicorn mage lives in and they might know of some exiles from the emperor that might know of the tracking spell."

AJ walked to where Rarity pointed and looked over the hill, seeing the small fire. Shrugging, she added, "Well, it might be worth a look, come on," she then began to walk down the hill, followed by the others.

In a few short minutes they neared the sight of the fire, coming from a small cabin in a clearing. Standing in front of the house was a violet unicorn mare with a starburst cutie mark. Her horn was glowing as she began to fire spell after spell at an unseen target, " No," she fired again, "no," again, "NO," and again, "NO!"

"Who's she shootin at," AJ asked walking closer to see a pink pony standing in front of the unicorn.

"Com (hiccup) Com (hiccup) Come on Twily, try again. You (hiccup) you (hiccup) can do (hiccup, hiccup, hiccup) it," the pink mare said, bouncing with every hiccup she made, "That last spell turned me into a cupcake and I love those."

"Then you tried to eat yourself!" Twilight yelled as she lowered her head in defeat, "I'll never get this right."

"Hey! Maybe they can help," Pinkie said, looking at the mares behind Twilight.

"They? They who," Twilight then turned around to see AJ and the others. Gasping, she leapt back and charged up her horn, " Who are you?"

"Whoa there sugarcube, we ain't here to fight," AJ said, holding up her hooves in defense, "We just came down here to see who owned this house and who was performing those spells."

"Oh, sorry about that, I have been on edge lately. With trying to keep hidden from the emperor and trying to help my frie-" Twilight was then knocked aside by a pink blur. Shaking her head, the violet unicorn walked to a stump where a book lay.

"HI! ThenameisPinkiePietheJest (hiccup) and that, over there, is my best friend, TWILIGHT SPARKLE," Pinkie then jumped back, unleashing a banner above the unicorn's head.

"Hello," the lavender mare said, not looking up from her book.

"Howdy, the name's AJ and these are my friends," AJ then pointed her hoof to each member of her party, " Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy."

"Please to meet you," Rarity said walking in front while Fluttershy waved a hello behind her.

"Wait…Twilight Sparkle? The Sun Queen's personal egghead," Rainbow dash asked, flying up next to Twilight to get a better look.

Sighing, Twilight lifted the book with her magic and closed it, "The correct term is 'apprentice' in the magical arts. And yes, I am the same," the lavender unicorn then put the book in a nearby saddle.

"The correct term is egghead! Every time I asked you to hang out back at the castle with me and Flutters you would ignore me!"

"That's because I had more important things on my mind than 'hanging out'," the lavender unicorn air-quoted as she went to the door of her house to close it.

"Like what?"

" Studying and reading," Twilight said.

"Yeah, that's real exciting," Dash said, rolling her magenta eyes.

"How did I figure as much," Twilight thought to herself.

AJ took a few steps towards Twilight, "Hey, wait. You lived in the castle and were this 'Sun Queen's' personal apprentice?"

"YEPPPERS," Pinkie jumped in, "She could create (hiccup) huge (hiccup) explosions that go boom and BANG (hiccup) and fireballs that could go fooosh!"

The unicorn blushed a little, "Well, maybe not all that."

"Then you might be able to help us. We're looking for a court mage that knows a good trackin' spell that can help us find the castle," AJ said.

"I do know of a spell," The purple mare said, turning to the group behind her, "But I can't help you."

"WHY NOT!?"

"Because of Pinkie," Twilight said, looking to the hiccupping pink mare, "She had accidentally picked up a book that had a defensive spell on it that causes the victim to start hiccupping repeatedly after inhaling the blue dust. I have been trying to find a cure for a week now, but every healing spell I used doesn't work."

"Oh, is there anything we can do," Fluttershy asked, walking to Pinkie and looking her over.

"Well, if I had an apothecary I could start trying potions or I could head to a temple a days walk from here that I have heard has a plant that can cure it," Twilight said as she turned towards the woods.

" Well then, Ah guess we'll just have to help ya then," AJ said, walking up next to the purple mare and putting a hoof onto her shoulder.

The unicorn's eyes popped out in surprise, "What? No, you can't, I can't ask you guys to risk this for me. We… hardly know one another."

"Look, the way Ah see it, you need help to save your friend over there. We need to get a tracking spell in order find the emperor and save this country. And probably your teacher as well," AJ looked at Twilight as she then turned to the forest, "We all have a reason for going in there and getting that potion thing, and the best way to get what we all want is to work together, right?"

"But, the thing is-" Twilight was about to continue but was quickly interrupted by Pinkie.

"OH COME ON TWILIGHT! Let them come with us, it isn't like you were planning on a potentially dangerous and deadly mission to who knows where(hiccup, hiccup) what is lurking in the darkness to turn you into a purple pony pate pancake alone… were you?"

Twilight looked from one pony to the next, seeing that they were ready and willing to help in anyway possible. She sighed, realizing that it would be impossible to argue with them, "You guys are right, it would be easier if we did this together," she then raised her head and nodded, "All right, we'll get the potion and then I'll lead you to where we can find the tracking spell," she then turned around and began to walk away.

"AH HA! See, I told you that you could be more friendly if you tried," Pinkie said excitedly, "Come on Sweetie, how ab (hiccup) out I (hiccup) try and teach you to be a Pegasus," the pink earth mare then picked the white filly up by the mouth and put her onto her back. Taking flight, Rainbow Dash flew ahead of the group and landed to walk alongside Twilight, AJ began to walk behind the two, and Fluttershy took up the back with Rarity.

The journey through the woods was relatively quiet and peaceful, with the only sounds to be heard was Pinkie's fast chattering to Sweetie, Fluttershy and Rainbow's wingbeats, and Rarity's singing.

I'll be the talk of the town

The girl on the go

Yeah,

I'm the type of pony, everypony should know.

Up front, Twilight kept an eye on the map that would lead them on to the old temple with the cure for her friend. AJ walked next to Twilight, watching her study the map intensely, "So, how did you get such a high position as being the queen's personal apprentice-"

"Egghead," Dash said, flying above them.

"Anyway?"

Twilight smiled a little at the fond memories of her teacher as she rolled up the map, "Me and my brother were orphans living alone in the capital. Our parents died a long time ago in a tragic fire accident," Twilight turned her head down at the memory, " and since then he had been watching over me like a guardian. That's even how he got his cutie mark, when he protected me from a few gang members with his shield spell. One day, we found out that the princess was holding openings for her school of magic and she had one available that very night. I was quickly accepted and was told to perform for them in an entrance exam. It was-" Twilight shook a little, "Scary. The princess herself was there watching the entire test and my brother was in the back, rooting for me. I knew I had to succeed no matter what, but nothing happened. I tried and tried, but for a while it seemed that I couldn't give them what they wanted. Then, there was some sort of explosion that had happened behind me that gave my magic a jumpstart. I unleashed a huge torrent of raw magical energy throughout the entire room that might have killed everypony if it wasn't for the queen helping me while my brother contained the outburst. The queen saw just how powerful I could become if I was trained right, and just how much I could learn if I had the right the training. Shining agreed to let me go, but only if he came with me to watch over me. Interestingly enough, there was some openings in the guards for unicorn mages with his unique talents. So, from then on, we lived in the palace. Him, being trained by the guards and me, as the royal apprentice under the sun queen; although, I think I may have had another duty in keeping the moon queen company."

"We lived happily…until the day of the coup. We were all shocked by how sudden it all was, the queens barely had time to bring up a defense against him when he attacked. When I had saw what was happening, I tried to stay my ground and protect the queen but…but my," tears came to Twilight's eyes as she began to think about the day she lost everything, "Brother decided to do what he did best, protect me. He wrapped me up in a protection spell and sent me far away from the castle when the memory spell activated. I had to stand there and watch as my mother, brother, and some of the only ponies that mattered to me-vanished without a trace in one single moment. I have been wandering the countryside, trying to find a way to save them ever since."

"And Pinkie," Dash asked, nudging her shoulder to the Pink mare behind them, hiccupping all the way, " how did you get to traveling with the hiccupping maniac?"

"When I had got sent away and found out just how alone I was and how the odds were against me, I felt down. I mean…really down," Twilight said, lowering her head.

"Oh no. Sugarcube you can't mean that you were thinking... " AJ said putting her hoof to her barrel.

"Everything was against me, my only family were all gone, and I had no one. It was starting to sound like a good option to me," Twilight said with a sad scowl, "but then Pinkie, the court's royal jester and party giver, found me. I had only a passing knowledge of her and was ready to tell her to buzz off and leave me alone. Then… she gave me a big hug and told me that it'll be okay, as long as we're both smiling. Because, that meant we were still able to do anything we can think of. She then entertained me with a fun story and we ate a cupcake together. We have been 'acquaintances' ever since, because she gave me hope and saved my life."

"You mean, friend."

"I don't have friends, I have acquaintances, associates, or assistants. Not friends," Twilight said as she walked a little further ahead than the others.

A few hours passed by and the seven ponies had decided to rest for the night. Sitting around the soft light of the campfire, they told stories of their lives and ghost stories amongst each other. The began telling each other stories and sang some songs to help pass their time away. Soon, the night wore on and they began to fall asleep around the fire, while Twilight sat a distance away from the rest. She busied herself with reading the map and gazing at the stars as the others began to softly sleep. In time, AJ awoke to hear Twilight saying something to the sky at a small cliff, "Dear… no, no that won't work. Dearest mother… no. I can't say that," Twilight took a deep breath and then sat down, " Dearest Queen Celestia,

It has been a week since I have last talked to you, and I apologize for it. I have been busy trying to save my…friend,"

AJ opened her eyes at that word, and decided to listen a little more.

"From this horrible affliction that had hit her as of late. I have tried every spell I know and nothing seems to work. So I have decided to take a little trip to find the potion that'll cure her along with some other ponies. I know that one of them is one of the top commanders of the air force and brash and you may not recognize the others… but I am willing to trust them.

"What are you doing over here," AJ asked as she walked over to the sitting Twilight, taking a seat next to the violet unicorn and looking at the skies.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just writing a letter to the queen," Twilight turned her head to look at the orange mare's green eyes, "I know, its sounds a little weird to talk to a queen who might not even be alive but…it's a tradition," taking a deep breath, she looked to the stars, "A few days after I had begun my apprenticeship, Celestia asked me to start writing to her about my life every week. She told me that she wanted to hear about my life, because to her, everyday I was alive was one of the best days of her life. A little light for her and her family she used to call me," Twilight wiped a little tear from her eye with her hoof, "Sounds kind of silly, doesn't it? Writing like this."

The orange mare shook her head, smiling, "Not at all sugarcube. After maw and paw died Ah would sometimes spend whole nights just telling them everything that had happened to me that day. Ah guess Ah just thought that they were up there in the stars, watching me and my siblings. Trying to make sure that we were both doing fine," AJ sighed, "Ah haven't done it much lately, feel kinda bad about that."

"Hey, sometimes I would do the same thing," Dash said, flying in next to Twilight and AJ, "Guess I just needed a way to feel like my dad was nearby.."

Fluttershy walked softly to the three mares and sat down, "Mom, bless her wherever she is, used to tell me that: our loved ones never were really gone. They are always watching you, in some-" she let out a small giggle as the wind blew by her mane, beneath her ear, "-special way."

"Do you think, that our family is there too," Rarity asked, taking another spot with her party, Sweetie Belle in tow, nuzzling up to her big sister as they sat.

"Of course silly, all of our families are probably up there right now, holding the biggest and bestest party ever," Pinkie said, hiccupping a little as she sat down with her friends, "and you know what they are saying right now, 'GO TEAM! You can do it! GO (hiccup, hiccup) and go save Equestria. GO, WIN FIGHT!"

The girls heard Pinkie's cheers mixed with hiccups and began to laugh a little. Twilight smiled as she watched them laugh with her, before turning her head to the sky, "You know what. I think everyone needs an update about today. Who's with me," the girls smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

Dear maw, paw, mom, dad, Celestia.

You wouldn't believe what was going on this week. I had found…

Their letter took them through the night, until they had all fallen asleep in a small pile together.

It is said that, in this land, the trees listen to the world around them and will keep the secrets of man close to them. Sometimes, they will speak these secrets to any who would take the time to listen and are kind to the forest. It is also said, that the rangers and druids used to be able to hear the trees without having to ask for permission, but this is unconfirmed as rangers aren't always willing to dispense secrets and druids are a dying breed. The point of the matter is, trees can hear the world about them and will give what they hear to ponies if they ask, both for good and for bad. For a tree knows neither evil nor good, just those who are kind to the forest or not. The emperor knew of this and had enlisted rangers across forest lands to hear about those who would hide in the woods or those who would try and betray him. One such ranger had heard from the trees about the late night conversation between the girls and relayed that message across the land and to the castle. There a white unicorn stallion with a blue mane and tail and decked out in golden armor, listened to the report and requested that an earth pony servant take the message to the emperor.

Inside his royal bedroom, the emperor stood in front of the window and pushing back a curtain to look at the rising sun across his land. A smile came across his face as he thought how good it was that he let the queens live, so at least he could have the sun and moon in full operation. He turned to the sound of his door opening as the earth pony messenger came in with the letter in mouth, "thir, methhge thor y."

Slowly did the emperor walk towards the messenger, his cloven hooves striking the ground, "What did I tell you about carrying objects with your mouth, you unclean heathen," he then backhanded the messenger and stepped further into the light. The satyr's horns shone brightly in the morning light as he stepped to the messenger, "Now, you will use the letter opener and then read it to me. I do not wish to touch something that is covered in saliva," the emperor then walked to the table to pour himself some wine.

"I'm sorry sir, my apologies sir. I didn't think- " the messenger said as he began to open the letter with a nearby blade."

"You're right, you don't think. earth ponies aren't supposed to think!"

"Yes sir," the messenger said as he looked over the letter, "It appears that the apprentice to the queen, Twilight Sparkle, has been found traveling in the woods towards the Griffon temple ruins."

"Griffons, another disgusting four legged race. I should subjugate them next," he chuckled to himself as he drank slowly from his cup, "Ah, so we finally found the prodigal daughter."

"Yes, sir," said Poor Service as he continued to read, " she was seen traveling with former flight cmmdr. Rainbow Danger Dash and prvt. Fluttershy Posey."

"I thought the mages told me that those two were destroyed. At the very least," he turned his head to look out the window, "the yellow one would be no real threat."

"Also traveling with her, is Miss Belle and her little sister."

"Oh, the fair unicorn is still alive is she. In a way, I am glad that the pegasi soldiers failed in their job to murder the entire family. It will be quite interesting to take in the young mare for my own," he licked his lips slowly.

"Then we have also reports of her other traveling companions, the former jester Pinkamena Diane Pie,"

"Should've killed her the day she threw a pie in my face."

"and an as of yet unnamed earth pony mare that was said to come from one of the farmlands that was subject to the magical experiment you tried a month ago."

"Hmmmm, it doesn't matter who this pony is; she will die along with the other members of her pathetic kind," reaching over the small table, the red satyr picked up a small flute and tapped his fingers along the metal instrument, " Now, care to tell me WHY you have come here alone and did not bring along my pegasi air squadron so I can give them orders?"

"W-well, sir, I didn't think," Service said, backing away slowly in utter fear.

"That is right, you don't think. Much like the rest of your four legged brethren, you are only good to serve other, more powerful species. The main difference is," the emperor said, looking up at the earth pony with a deadly stare, "that, unlike the pegasi and unicorns, you have no real purpose. You are only good for lifting, carrying, and farming the land. I would have you all dead by dawn by extermination squads if we did not need the food that only you can provide," staring down at the reflection in the metal flute he thought, "A problem I will soon rectify. You lack the magic of unicorns, the skill of pegasi, and any true strength. In short, you are nothing more than useless beast of burden that tend to filthy up items with your mouths. Now, go and begone from my sight you worthless creature."

Poor service was about to ask about the pegasi guards, but watched as the three of them flew into the room at the sound of the emperor's flute, "Y-yes, lord Iron Hand."

Watching his messenger leave, he looked to the pegasi, "Ah, the pegasi, your race is next on the power I want. The princess' apprentice has been found, along with your former commander and friend. I want you to bring her, Rarity Belle and her sister to me, while killing the earth ponies and the pegasi. Bring me the wings of the pegasi as proof if you must, but incinerate the corpses of the Earth ponies. I do not want them to dirty my graveyards with their presence."

The pegasi silently nodded and flew off through the window. Iron walked slowly to a picture next to his bed, a sad smile across his face as he looked at the picture of him and his mom and dad. He could remember how his village had feared him because of his ideals, of how he wanted to rebel against the ponies because he believed those with hands and to stand on their own two feet to be the superior species, "Two feet good, four feet bad," he said his creed to himself as he looked out at the land that he was determined to demonstrate that creed to.

The pegasi air squadron flew off towards the east, where the temple lay. A cruel smile came to their lips as they imagined the pain that they would soon deliver to their quarry. In a few short minutes, they had arrived at their destination, taking the time to glide to some outcroppings that hung on the sides of the ruins and hid there within the shadows. Crouching silently, they did not have to wait long for their prey to start rustling through the bushes. Sneering, they jumped from the stone outcroppings and leapt at their prey with a swift attack.

"And here we are, everypony," Twilight said as she rolled up the map, "Hippogriff Ruins. Now we need to be careful," she continued as they walked closer towards the big doors, "The hippogriffs have been known to be very secretive and are always trying to keep their world hidden. So we have no idea what we'll find in there, on the other hand, they were also great believers in solving the impossible which is why the potion must be in there."

AJ walked up to the giant stone doors, ancient writings and designs sprawled across the massive frame, " Hey Rainbow, bet ya you can't knock down this door. I mean you are a Pegasus after all and they are mighty fragile," a smirk came across her face as she said this.

"Oh, you are on," Dash exclaimed as she and her friend turned around and bucked the doors with all of their might.

"Take this door for instance," Twilight said, pointing a violet hoof to the giant stone doors, "There is probably a huge defensive barrier around it. A type of spell that is hundreds of ages old and armed with a powerful code that we are going to spend a," A large slam is heard as the doors burst open wide with AJ and Dash's kick, "few…minutes…slamming…years…worth of…history…open," the lavender unicorn stood there for a few moments, dumbstruck and her mouth wide open.

"You (hiccup, hiccup) coming in or not silly," Pinkie said as she skipped into the ruins followed by Rarity and Sweetie, who walked over to her and waved a white hoof in front of her face. Turning her head, Sweetie looked to Rarity with a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't worry darling," Rarity rubbed her sister's mane affectionately, "She is just shocked, she'll be with us in a few minutes," turning around she followed the pink mare into the castle.

* * *

Elsewhere, the three Pegasus guards were busy beating the tar out of 7 brightly colored bears with symbols on their chests, "Hey guys," Windsheer said looking to his two armored companions, "I think we're beating the wrong group of brightly colored protagonists.

"Your point being," Wind Whistler said with a sneer as she held her hoof to a purple one's throat.

"None at all, right Silent Wind?"

A large black Pegasus mare nodded in sadistic glee as she punched an orange bear and a pink bear.

"You should care, OH GOD MY LEGS," said a purple bear as she laid bleeding next to a white bear, a smaller white bear, and a blue bear.

As the seven mares walked slowly through the temple, their noses were hit with the soft smell of roses while their eyes were hit with the full brunt of the darkness within the temple; while looking around, Twilight was able to find a gem that could light up a series of gems alongside the cavern. Their way fully lit, they walked on through the stone temple, listening to the silence that permeated the air of the temple. Treading lightly through the echoing stone hallways, the mares moved through several dimly lit corridors and looked at the widening walkways until they came across a large chasm. Looking to the left and the right, they could not see any way across, "I can't teleport that far with all of you guys," Twilight said, looking ahead at the distance, "And I don't think our two flyers can carry us all."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Fluttershy said, head lowering a little.

"Ah might have an idea, look," AJ said as she walked a little bit toward the space, " there's a very loose pillar over there. Ah can use mah lasso to pull that thing down,"

"And I can grab it with my magic to lower it and keep it stable. That's brilliant AJ!"

"Thank ya kindly," AJ said as she brought out her lasso and twirled it above her head before throwing it at the stone column and pull it hard. Tugging at it a little, she made it fall down and towards the pit as Twilight's horn glowed with a bright glow. Wrapping the falling pillar in a similar glow, Twilight began to move the pillar slowly to lay across the pit in a stable position. Smiling at her good work, Twilight got onto the pillar and walked across it, followed by AJ and the others. Once on the other side of the pit, the 7 ponies walked further and further into the temple, the walls covered with small indents that might have held gems and writings on the walls that demonstrated the history of the hippogiffs and their studies into the fields of healing magic, "Hey, Twilight. What is with all of (hiccup, hiccup) all (hiccup) of these funny writings," Pinkie asked.

"They're showing off just what the hippogriffs liked to do the best, try and solve impossible cures," Twilight said as she and the others walked into a large circular room, "Since their births are a near impossible event anyway, they always wanted to show how anything can be possible under the right circumstances."

"So, they would also like to make their temples IMPOSSIBLE TO FIGURE OUT," Dash said as she flew around the room, looking around the room and its many hallways, "Just where are we supposed to go to next?"

"OOOOOH! I (hiccup) have an idea," Pinkie said excitedly, "Let's figure out by a game of eenie miney mo!"

"Pinkie, if we picked the wrong one, then we could die due to a trap," Twilight said, noticing that Fluttershy was busy talking to a small family of mice.

"You're right…that would be (hiccup) bad," Pinkie's eyes opened wide, "How about, we throw a rock down the hall, then if we hear a giant crush then we know not to go down that way."

Twilight facehoofed at Pinkie's solution as Fluttershy came over to Twilight and spoke, "Twilight, if you don't mind, I may have found a clue," she then pointed her yellow hoof at the little mouse, "Mrs. Brisby and her family said that they heard the hippogriffs put a hidden gem in the right hallway."

"You speak to mice?" Twilight asked, then her eyes widened, "You're druid? Oh this is so fascinating, I have never seen nor met a real druid before, you have to tell me everything about nature magic," she said, getting up close to Fluttershy's face with a big grin on her face.

"A hidden gem? Well, this looks like a job for some finesse," Rarity said as she walked forward and made her magic glow a deep blue, causing the room to glow a soft blue before dimming down once again and a bright blue light shown in the rightmost hallway, "There, the gem was hidden just above that doorway," the white unicorn smiled as she turned to the others who looked on with awe.

"Rarity, Ah didn't know you could do that," AJ said, a little shocked at the spell.

"Darling, I am more than just fashion and glamour. I also have a great eye for beauty and finding something precious in the more drab things and bring it out. It's…a special talent of mine," Rarity said as she put a hoof to her chest, Sweetie Belle nodded happily in agreement.

Further and further down the dark hallway did the mares travel, until soon the lights of the light gems began to fade away. Within time, pitch blackness began to cover their entire bodies and prevented them from being able to see much of anything. Even the unicorns' basic light spells were being swallowed up by the infernal darkness. It wasn't long after that, did the 7 mares began to bump into each other, walking into walls, and walking backwards a little bit. They continued their struggle in the darkness when they heard, "Hey, everypony (hiccup, hiccup) STOP," Pinkie yelled as she stood next to Rainbow Dash, "Girls, I want you to keep on talking and I'll find you."

"Sugarcube, what do ya mean 'find us', Ah can barely see a dang thing," AJ said,

"There, Dashie," Pinkie said, pointing Rainbow in the right direction. Nodding briefly, the blue Pegasus flew in the direction that the pink pony pointed.

"Oh, I get it," Twilight said as Rainbow dash flew her way and picked her up and brought her to Pinkie.

"Pinkie will hear our voices and use Rainbow to fly to us and pick us up wherever we are," Rarity said as she heard a little flute play to lure Dash to Sweetie's location. In time, all of the ponies were rounded up and brought to the end of the hallway where a bright light shone behind the pink haired pony. A big smile on her face, she quickly gave the group a big hug and led the group on their way through the rest of the walkway.

Soon their journey ended with them coming to a large circular room with three plants on three pedestals. On each pedestal was a crossbones with a skull or a flower, except one which just had a crossbones. Walking up closely to each pedestal, Twilight began to examine them, "Oh this is just perfect, which one is the right one?" Dash asked, flying away a bit and throwing her hooves in the air as she grumbled some mild obscenities.

"Hmmm, the hippogriffs would want us to know that we could trust in them when handing out the potion. Yet, they would also know that there would be ponies who want to abuse their gifts. So how can they produce a warning to their enemies and yet create a sign of trust? I GOT IT," Twilight thought to herself as her eyes shot up with realization, "It's this one," she then grabbed the flower with her magic and put it into her bag, "Now we just have to walk the way back."

"Why (hiccup) Why (hiccup) not just use the back (hiccup) door," Pinkie Pie asked walking up to the violet unicorn.

"Back door? What…" Twilight began before turning her head to see a back door that was just right behind the large circular platform, "Huh, how could I have missed that?"

"Because you didn't read the sign, silly," Pinkie said, skipping to the back door, followed by the other mares who could only look on in disbelief.

Once outside in the fresh air and on the green grass, Twilight began to quickly mix the flower in with a few other ingredients to form the potion, "Are you sure this is gonna work, sugarcube," AJ asked, looking at the light green concoction.

"Yes, I have looked over the recipe several times and I know for certain that this is the right flower," Twilight said as she finished making it.

"How can you be so sure," Dash asked.

"Don't worry, I trus (hiccup) Twily completely," Pinkie responded as she took the bowl in her pink hooves and began to drink.

"And how can you be so sure that this is the right flower," Dash asked, looking at Twilight.

"Because, you might want to step to the side," Twilight said as she and the others moved to the right of Pinkie as she let loose a burp of green flame past them, "Of the sign underneath the flower."

"Ya mean the crossbones sugar?"

"In one language, yes, the crossbones in an X would mean death to our enemies. However, the hippogriffs wanted to also say 'we're your friends, just don't abuse our trust,' so," Twilight smiled as she took the bowl away from Pinkie with her magic, "they put down the X underneath the flower, which in one language that would mean death; however in another tongue that X is something special. It is the mark of friendship."

Pinkie Pie gasped and smiled as she saw that her hiccups were gone, "THEY'RE GONE THEY'RE REALLY GONE! OH I am just so excited, I am just so glad for this, You know what we need? A-" Pinkie then grabbed the six ponies in a big hug, "PARTY! Come on, I know of this great small clearing just up ahead," She then took off in a pink blur towards the small clearing.

Chuckling, Twilight followed Pinkie as the others walked with her, "So, Twilight," Rarity asked, walking next to Twilight, "How did you cure the hiccups."

"Oh, you don't cure hiccups Rarity. The potion only sent those hiccups away to somewhere else."

"Where," Rarity asked.

"I don't know," Twilight said as they walked.

"Hey, did anypony else see that weird green flame," Wind Whistler said looking up from the beaten body of the bear.

"Nope, not at all. What about you, Silent Wind," the other Pegasus said as he finished off an apple.

The big black Pegasus shook her head, when she began hiccupping,

Wind Whistler looked worried, "Silent are (hiccup) ok?"

"Wind Whistler, what (hiccup) was that?"

"I (hiccup) (hiccup) have no idea."

"And that was the first and last time my mom took me swimming," Pinkie said, finishing her story and leaving the group laughing.

"That was a funny story Pinkie," Twilight got to her hooves, and then looked at the ponies in front of her, "Well, I guess this is where we say our goodbyes. Here is the location of the tracking spell and the city that I heard it was in."

"Goodbye? What do you mean sugarcube," Aj asked, her head looking on questionly.

"Well, you did your part of the bargain," Twilight said, handing over the piece of paper with her magic, "and now I am doing mine. I figured you won't need me anymore."

"What are you talking about? Of course we still need you, Twilight," Dash said, landing next to Twilight and looked at her smiling.

"Y…you do?" Twilight asked, looking shocked.

"It's not so much that we need you here darling, we want you here," Rarity said, walking up to the purple unicorn.

"We worked so well together and it would be very lonely without you there, helping us," Fluttershy said, smiling softly.

"You can't just say that our friendship together ends just because we did ya favor sugarcube. Friends tend to stay around for a bit longer than that," AJ said, a smile on her face as she put a hoof onto Twilight's shoulder.

"Friends, but we…"

"Sure, we just met…but give it time and I can bet we will be great friends," Pinkie said, Sweetie Belle nodding in agreement," Besides…you don't really want to be all alone in saving the queens do you?"

Twilight said nothing as she looked from pony to pony and smiled, "No, I wouldn't. All right, I am coming with you guys." A smile formed on her lips as suddenly a bright light shone from the heavens and a mare draped in a white robe appeared before the group. The mare's robe covered everything but her gender and age.

"Hello my dear ponies. I am the witch who rewards Laughter and Magic. I have come bearing gifts for two of you," The witch said, a smile on her face.

"A witch," Twilight asked, curious by the voice of the witch and the small traces of the coat that she could see under the cloak. As she tried to look closely under the robe, the witch would turn her head away.

"For you, Pinkamena Diane Pie, I grant you this," with a wave of her hoof, a small necklace appeared on Pinkie's neck, "I grant you the light of laughter for your ability to bring joy and light to the ponies darkest moments. The more you feel the bright laughter of your friends nearby, the brighter the light will glow. And as for you Twilight Sparkle," with another wave of her hoof, a medallion appeared around Twilight's neck, "I grant you the medallion of magic, in honor of your constant ability in and study of magic."

"What does it do," Twilight asked, looking at the back of the medallion.

"That is unknown as of yet, but a clue to the true power of the medallion lies on the back."

Twilight read the back of the medallion carefully, "When the six lights are united as one, a miracle will happen. What miracle," she asked as the witch disappeared.

"Nice try sugarcube, but those witches have a tendacy to leave before they explain anything," Aj said as she walked back to the campfire where the other began to sleep.

"I see," Twilight said, looking at the spot where the witch was, trying to figure out who she was, "We better get some sleep. The city is a few miles away and I want to get to that tracking spell before the library closes," Twilight said as she took her position with her new friends at the campfire and settled down for a good night's sleep.


	4. Brothers, Sisters, and Mothers

Chapter 4:

"You know the worst part of being sick," Scootaloo said, looking out the door, "When your big sister decides to take a small break for a bit." She sighed softly to herself, boredom coming in as she waited for the blue pegasus to come back. Looking around her room from her position on the bed, she began to look for something to grab, to throw, or anything to stave off the boredom. The scan of her room soon located the pictures of her and Rainbow Dash that she had placed on her desk. A smile came across her face as she looked at the newest photo of her, Rainbow, Soarin', and Spitfire standing in a victory pose in front of the coliseum; she took the time to read the autographs from the wonderbolts that Dash had gotten her. For her, that was the second best day of her life. The first being when Rainbow agreed to be her big sister; although, in her mind, there was never any question about it.

Looking at some other pictures, she saw one of her friends all standing together with the Manehatten branch of the Crusaders. Each one standing with their big siblings and all with big smiles on their faces, and seeing this image made her remember some old feelings. She wasn't afraid to admit it, she was a little jealous of Sweetie and Apple Bloom for having big sisters for a while. After all, they had somepony to teach them the ropes, to be there when they got into small fights or, "To do things that parents can't. That's why big sibs come first isn't it? To protect the little guys," grabbing the picture with an orange hoof, she smiled when she looked at her and Dash, "Especially when… " She stopped when she looked up at the photo of a white Pegasus holding her above his head, flying to the camera. Sighing, she quickly put the photo back. While it was true that she loved her dad deeply and would cherish each moment with him. She still felt some anger over how many times he would just leave the family for long times and the worry he would cause her mother considering his job as a royal guard.

She shook her head a little, "Stop, I don't want to think about that," Scoots said as she continued to look around her room for something to do and soon she caught sight of the book that Dash had been reading. An evil smirk came to her face as she picked it up and turned to the page that Dash left off and began to read:

Dear Squirt,

I knew you would try to spoil the story before I was done and try to be sneaky about it. This is why I wrote this letter, and placed it in front of the page. Because, in the words of a time traveler, 'shh, spoilers'. I am not about to let you spoil the story before I am done, and I don't want you to ruin any surprises that this baby has coming. So by the time you have finished reading this line, I should be back upstairs, looking down at you, your supper on hoof, and looking awesome as usual…

Scootaloo arched an eyebrow at this letter and looked up to see her sister, holding her supper on one hoof, and looking as awesome as usual, "Now see, no good can come reading spoilers huh, Squirt?"

Timidly handing the book over to Dash, the young filly let out a chuckle, "Guess not, sorry Dash."

Rainbow looked down at her sister," That's okay, I'll pay you back later when you get better. Now, while you eat, I'll continue."

The emperor was displeased, most displeased indeed. Not only has he received reports that his personal search and destroy squadron had failed in their mission, but they have also received a curse that his sorcerers say will take them at least a day to cure, "How can this be so," Iron asked as he put a hand through the bars of a bird cage and fed his Falcon, " How can my personal Squadron fail in their attempt to find a small group of ponies. PONIES! To make matters worse, two of them were lowly pathetic earth pony morons"

"Well, maybe it was a communication error, sir," Said Sparkle Glide as he shined some of the cages in the aviary.

"I, CHOSE," Iron pulled his hand way from the cage, fist clenched in rage, " MY SQUADRON LIKE A GOD WOULD CHOSE HIS DISCIPLES." He turned his head slowly to the unicorn as finished cleaning the cage and walked to the unicorn, "and you, a lowly unicorn that denies his heritage by choosing not to be a mage, tell me that they lost their quarry because of a communication error?"

The unicorn braced himself for the retribution as he meekly responded with a, "Yes."

Iron hand then promptly backhanded the poor unicorn across the room, "Under Staffed."

A meek unicorn mare with a clipboard cutie mark walked in and looked at the beaten blue unicorn on her right, "Yes sir?"

"Who was on communication duty last night at 8:00," Iron asked as he walked to a stand next to a large painting of him standing above the four legged creatures.

The young mare looked down at her husband, frowning and feeling down about his pain, "A communications officer by the name of Glimmering Shield sir."

The black furred satyr's eyes opened in surprise, "Glimmering Shield? There is no one by that name in the regiment." He turned to the door, " We have been infiltrated! From now on, every shift change must be monitored and I want some unicorn mages on standby with detection spells at the ready, am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Under said, still sad as she looked back at her husband getting up slowly. She lowered her purple head in a bow and left.

"Who would be so bold as to infiltrate my men and try to deceive me?"

If Iron were to look outside of the room at that moment, he would find his answer. A white unicorn, with a blue mane and a golden helmet listened into the conversation intently. A smirk appeared on his face as he heard the false king come to the realization that there was a mole in his precious guard. Turning around, he walked slowly down the hall until he came to an old photo of the three queens. Underneath the photo was the caption that read, "death to the four legged false god-devils." This message made the stallion growl a little in anger as he reached a hoof to a secret button on the picture. Clicking it caused a secret door to open slowly, revealing a long staircase leading downwards. He headed down as the door slowly closed behind him, the stallion took off his helmet and looked at it with a smile. He had to remind himself to thank the Striped Enchantress for coating his armor with a special magic that made everyone who lived in the castle see him as a blue unicorn instead of his pristine white. A chuckle came to him as he reached the bottom of the stairs and into a hidden apothecary, "Welcome home, Shining. And how goes your scouting," A zebra said as she began to stir a pot of a blue liquid.

"Perfectly, Zecora," Shining said as he sat down in his little lair. He was glad that his sister introduced him to the so-called dark enchantress of the under-dark and revealed her to be just a Zebra who wanted to be left alone, "They had no idea that I was spying on them. Not a clue."

"And of Twilight? What did you discover of her plight," the zebra said as she walked to a wall and grabbed a few bottles from the wall with her mouth.

" She is doing fantastic," Shining said, smiling at the thought of his sister out there, being ok, " I believe that she may have finally found some friends can you believe it? I thought she was going to be a recluse for the rest of her life and become-," he stopped himself when he realized that he was about to say,

"Having great friends in this world is a must, especially if they are ones that she can trust. I trust from your mood, that they are ponies who can only do good," The zebra said, adjusting her cloak and walking to a table to begin mashing up some small roots.

"Well, there are three of whom I haven't met, but I know of Comm. Dash and Pvt. Fluttershy, as well as Pinkie Pie and they're great ponies," With a smile the white unicorn looked at his helm, " My little Twily is growing up."

Zecora glanced over her shoulder at the blue maned stallion, "And you are not worried for her? Even if protected, the world is full of great danger."

A small chuckle came from his throat, "My sister is the greatest mage I had ever known, she'll be fine. I am sure she'll find this castle and save the queens,," looking down at his helm with a sad look, "I know she'll do a better job than I have in saving them."

Zecora walked over to Armor and put a hoof to his shoulder, rubbing it in comfort, "Do not feel down Armor. You have done great as an infiltrator. And with your protection, you have helped many of the downtrodden. Those with less power, now don't feel so dour. This is thanks to their knight, who will stand for their right."

Shining sighed, "Yeah, but I was a royal guard. I should be out there, facing Iron Hand on my own and taking him down so no one else has to!"

Zecora let out a deep breath as she looked at the young stallion, " Are you so willing for a sacrifice, that you will not heed good advice? Are the queens' honor worth it, Oh Shining Armor?"

"They are," Shining nodded, "On the day that Twilight became the sun queen's personal apprentice, I vowed to lay down everything for them, even my life."

"Ah, but there is more, are you not fighting for amore? From what I have seen, you are more than a knight to one queen. One to whom in part, you have given your heart."

A soft smile came across Shining's face, "The queen of heart, Cadence. We were going to announce our engagement when the coup happened. I guess I'll still have to wait."

"Yes, wait for now Shining Armor, now it is time for supper. Come you doup, I have made some soup," Zecora said as she went to her cauldron and poured the contents into some bowls.

Miasma was a small city, not one that you would call extremely bustling but a well to do city nonetheless. Surrounding the large city was the poor district where the Earth ponies live and in the center of the city was what the locals called, "the rich district" where Pegasi and Unicorns lived. It was here that the city held it's mayoral mansion and its shining golden library, where there have been said to be many magical tomes and tracking spells for the consumption of young mages from all over. From all over the country, many unicorn mages would come to see its bright white doors and golden columns; however, as one purple unicorn has discovered, the problem is… getting in, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I CAN'T COME IN? THIS IS A PUBLIC LIBRARY," Twilight screamed in disbelief at the yellow unicorn stallion.

"I said," he gave a quick comb over of his red mane to fix it after it got mussed thanks to Twilight yelling, "That this library is public only to the pegasi and the unicorn mages of the emperor. Unless you can prove to me that you are a member of the royal mage guild and are in league with the emperor, you aren't getting in."

"Well, why all the security," AJ asked, "It's not any unicorn not in cahoots with the emperor is going to try and use a tracking spell to hunt him down."

Perfect Teeth turned away from AJ and looked at Twilight, " Because, there is still a chance that a rebel unicorn who had escaped his notice might just try and trick me to get to the spell and launch a rebel assault on the castle," He said, walking across the doorstep, "So, I am going to make sure that everypony who passes through these gates have an official pass that was given to them by the emperor himself. That pass has a spell placed on it that opens the shield that protects the door. Now if you were a Pegasus, I would let you in without problem, but they are not allowed to take out books or scrolls."

"Seems, rather too complicated if you ask me," Twilight said, a look of disgust on her face.

"It helps to keep our lord safe and keeps out the Earth ponies from wanting to read," He said with a grin that showed off his pearly whites.

"What's yer problem with Earth ponies," AJ asked, looking a bit angry.

" Well, miss unicorn," he said, completely ignoring AJ, " Much like that heathen that you are lowering yourself to hang around with. They are uncouth, horrible, four legged, beasts of burden that are most likely inbreds that don't deserve to read or walk on the same land as us."

A few minutes later found our two girls walking away from the library and heading to the bar that they agreed to meet up in, "Did you have to punch that guy so hard, AJ? I think you knocked out at least 4 of his teeth."

"They'll grow back one day Twi," AJ said as she wiped some of the blood off of her right hoof, "Ah wonder how Rainbow and Pinkie are doing in getting us some cash for a room?"

In the poor district, there are various sections dedicated to entertainment of all kinds, such as stunt shows, "Come one and all! Watch and be amazed by the near suicidal stunts done by the ever fantastic Pegasus, RAINBOW DASH," Pinkie Pie yelled at the top of her lungs with a flash as small fireworks erupted behind her. Looking upwards to the blue sky, the cyan Pegasus began to do aerial stunts and fly bys through fire rings and fireballs, " Watch as she tries to kill herself in unbelievable ways. See her dodge death at every turn and give it a kiss goodnight. Hear her yell out catch phrases as she makes spectacular move after spectacular move that your foals will repeat again and again."

"Rainbow Awesome," Dash said as she did a triple somersault ,"Really Pinkie? That was the best you could come up with?"

"All the while I will craft jokes that will make the piggies squeal with delight, jokes that will have you rolling, and of course an excellent time for all. Now don't start throwing bits at us all at once," The pink mare pulled out a black top hat and held it with her mouth, "Well, aren't you going to start throwing the coins at us all at once?"

The earth ponies just watched the show with faces of boredom, contempt, and sorrow. Throughout the crowd, there was no sign of any enjoyment to be found. All of the ponies looked as if they were waiting for the executioner to cut somepony's head off while they away from the sight, "What is wrong with you ponies," Rainbow yelled as she landed next to Pinkie, " Can't you guy appreciate any good entertainment around here?"

A Dark green mare with a braces cutie mark walked before the stage that the two stood, " What entertainment, I'm seeing none!"

"What do you mean," Dash asked, glaring her magenta eyes down at the mare.

Perfect Fang looked with an uncaring stare, " All I'm seeing is another arrogant and brash Pegasus showing off to all of us lesser ponies what she can do better than the rest of us. We get it! You are able to fly and we can't. STOP RUBBING OUR NOSES IN IT! Our lives are hard enough under the emperor without you stupid showmares reminding us of what we can't do around here," By now, her teeth was clenched in rage and she was yelling as she pointed a hoof at the two, "We know we can't control the weather, and we KNOW we lack the magic, but at least let us run our horrible and unfulfilled lives without being reminded of it. AND AS FOR YOU, PINK ONE! How dare you insult your race by hanging around a brash creature like that. You should abandon her right now."

A few minutes later and the two ponies began to walk away from the poor district, heads hanging in defeat, "Did you really have to punch her so hard, Pinkie? And what happened to your mane and tail?"

"She made me mad. She wanted me to leave a good friend of mine, and I don't know what you mean by mane and tail." Pinkamena said, rubbing her pink hoof clean of blood, "Think I may have knocked some of her teeth out."

"They'll grow back one day…I think," The cyan mare said with a chuckle as she tried to ignore the sudden change from the long-haired Pinkie to the 'normal', cheerful, poofy-haired Pinkie. she looked down a little, " Too bad about us not getting the bits. I wonder if Rarity and Fluttershy are having any luck."

At Barbarian's Bar and Grill, which was exactly as neat and tidy as its counterpart, three mares sat a round table drinking their milkshakes, "I can't believe how horrid it is around this city," Rarity said as she drank her blueberry milkshake from a straw.

"Its been like this since the emperor took over," Fluttershy said, a tinge of sadness in her voice, " The Earth ponies are treated like dirt while the other two races are treated like demi-gods," she looked down at her banana drink and stirred it a little, "It's all part of his "two feet good, four feet bad," policy. He claims that all Earth ponies are dirty and unclean because they have to use their feet and mouths to handle things. You mean that you never encountered it?"

Rarity sighed as she looked down at Sweetie Belle drinking her shake while sitting on a stool, "No. Me and Sweetie kept to the back roads ever since we went on the run and the town we lived in before treated all the races with the same amount of respect and love," In agreement, Sweetie nodded her head with the straw still in her mouth.

"Yeah, and mister emperor mush-for-brains wants everypony to think different," Dash said, walking in with a mug of cider in her hoof.

Alongside Rainbow Dash, a pink mare was bouncing happily with her mug in hoof, " So why is he such a meanie racist-pants," Pinkie ask as she sat down with Rainbow Dash, who began to chug her cider as fast as she could.

"Rainbow, darling, show some respect at the table and don't chug down your drink," Rarity said, trying to teach Dash some etiquette. She gave up on Pinkie when she first met the crazy mare.

"Look, you don't have a cup of cider for three years and see how you fare," Dash said, wiping some cider residue from her lips.

AJ saw the five mares sitting at their table and walked over to them as Twilight got their orders, "So, Ah guess you girls failed too? And had to deal with some racism from the town," she watched as the mares nodded their heads, "DANG IT! What is up with that guy. Why does he want earth ponies to be treated like this?"

"It's something that he came up with when he was a kid, or so I heard," Twilight said, bringing in her and AJ's drinks, " For some reason, he got it into his head that he and his kind are superior because they stand on two feet and we don't. He feel like Earth Ponies represent the worst qualities of any of the three races."

"Well, if he hates four legged guys so much," Pinkie asked, drinking from her mug, "Then why does he treat the other guys so nicely?"

Fluttershy looked a little down as she moved her drink a little, seeing it empty, "That's the worst part. I've heard some rumors and they are a little scary."

"What sort of rumors darling," Rarity asked, getting her and Sweetie a free refill.

"According to this one stallion that's been spying in the castle, Gleaming Shield, all of this is just a ruse. Once he masters weather magic, he'll subjugate all of the pegasi like he does the Earth ponies," Twilight said, drinking her tea slowly.

"Then, once he has a better grasp of magic, he'll turn unicorns into his slaves and make all creatures that aren't two legged also into slaves," Fluttershy said, shrinking a little at the thought.

"All the more reason we need to find a way to get into that library, but how," AJ asked as she chugged her cider along with Dash, "It's not like any of us know of any of the emperor's unicorn mages."

Sweetie Belle looked over her shoulder as the ponies talked and noticed a mare putting up a flyer. Walking a little closer, she began to read it and saw something that piqued her interest. Eyes raised in happiness, she turned around and blew into her flute in order to get their attention.

"Let us not forget, our money problem as well. We still need to buy new supplies for my bag to work and we need a room to stay," Hearing Sweetie Belle's flute got Rarity's attention and made her turn around to where it came from, "Sweetie, what is it?" Walking closer to the picture she read it to herself and took it to her friends, "Girls check what Sweetie found out."

Murder in Miasma

(Twilight rolled her eyes, "Oh nice, alliteration. Nice to see them be real clever in their names")

Come to the city's premier fighting tournament, prove the worth of your race by smashing the others in the face.

(Twilight then face-hoofed, "Oh, clever wordplay. Who the buck wrote this?"

"Says, 'flyer written by I. Will'," Pinkie Pie said, looking at the bottom of the cover)

Compete to prove your strength and raw power. First place winners get 5,000 gold coins, 2nd placers get 2,500 coins, 3rd place gets kicked out of the place.

(Twilight rubbed her temples in pain, "This poster hurts me.")

Come and face off against the great champion, Mirrored Frame, the unbeaten unicorn.

Twilight looked at the name of the champion with an arched eyebrow, "Wait, Mirrored Frame? Why does name sound familiar."

Pinkie Pie leaped up and down in her seat, "Oh, I know! He was that perfectionist grump that used to bully you during your first year. I remember how I used to prank him so hard sometimes. If I remember right, he's currently one of the best illusionists that the emperor has."

The girls eyes sprung up in the realization of the news as Pinkie said it, "So, if we beat him, not only do we get the money…but we can catch him outside and take his card."

"As much as Ah don't cotton to stealin, this might be the only way to do it. We'll have to make sure he's too weak to stop us from taking the card," AJ said, "And then we'll have to find a way to get these ponies over their racism."

"Why, if we take down the emperor and then his mind wipe spell and any other spells he has will be wiped," Dash looked at AJ, curious to what she was getting at, "Won't it?"

"It might not, what if some of these ponies still harbor grudges after we're done with this adventure?"

Fluttershy looked up from her drink, "Then, they might get angrier and angrier with each other. To where they won't want to work together any more, to the point where they might even want a civil war for all of the crimes that the other did."

"Right, if we're not careful, then we could end up in a worse situation than we are now," Twilight said, drinking her tea, "Magic can't wipe away old hate and it can't just wipe away whatever wrong somepony did to another. It has be worked on through forgiveness and cooperation. To get over all of this, the ponies need to get over their differences and work together. What they need, is something to unify them and make them forget whatever superiority complexes that they might have. We need a symbol, something to unify them.

"That's why its going to be me entering that tournament," AJ said, finishing her cider.

"Why not me," Dash asked, looking hurt.

"Look, Rainbow, Ah sparred with ya so I know you can be a good fighter. You're still a Pegasus though and if you win, all they'll see is a Pegasus winning and showing off how good they are. If Ah win…"

Twilight's eyes opened up in happiness, "Then they can see how Earth ponies can be just as good as any other ponies. While me and the girls can do some propaganda from behind the scenes as you fight. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, do you two think you could walk around and talk to the crowd, maybe show that none of them are superior. Dash, you could help to work the crowd into AJ's favor."

"What about us," Fluttershy asked, hoping not to get into a fight.

"She might need assistance, so we'll keep an eye on her from the stands. That way, if she needs any healing supplies, Fluttershy can help. Sweetie, you'll be with me and Fluttershy," In a happy agreement, Sweetie nodded quickly.

"We better hurry," Pinkie said, looking down at the flyer, "It says that the sign ups end in an hour."

Nodding quickly, the ponies all paid for their drinks and ran off to the coliseum where they got AJ signed up, "Well, if the Earth pony slime wants to die that easily, then let her." Said the guy at the sign up as he wrote AJ down and showed her where to wait for her turn.

The others, meanwhile, walked into the main stage of the coliseum to find and take their seats, "WOW! This is awesome," Dash said as she flew up high above the ring that stood in the middle of circular arena. Surrounding the rather large ring were rows upon rows of seats that were capable to sit the entire city plus more if needed. Dash continued to fly up higher along the three story high coliseum, admiring the height, she brought forth a confident smirk as she flew back down. This place was obviously designed so flies could use their natural abilities to their full extent and it made her wish that she was the one competing instead. As she flew by and watched some of the ponies walk in, she thought she caught a glimpse of somepony she thought was familiar, "... No, it can't be her. She wouldn't be watching this."

As Twilight took her seat, she watched as her friends took their positions to begin their little propaganda campaign. Beside her, two unicorn stallions took their seats and watched, "I heard that an earth pony mare has entered, can you believe it," he asked, a voice of disbelief coming from him, "She is either very cocky, or stupid."

Twilight smirked as Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle sat next to her, " I don't know, maybe she just knows that she is going to win. The skill of a pony can surprise you."

Inside, AJ was led to her own individual locker room. It was a small cell-like place with a small bathroom on one side and a small med-kit on the other, "The bathroom is for washing and to get the blood off," Said the large stallion, "The med-kit is for your small injuries. If your limbs get broken, then that is your problem."

AJ looked up and around her small room, noticing that there were no windows, "Why can't Ah see out there," she asked looking up at the intercom meant to announce her next round.

"It's to prevent the combatants from figuring out a strategy for taking on their next opponent. The fight managers say it makes it more exciting for all," the unicorn stallion smirked sinisterly as the voice boomed over the intercom.

"Will AJ and Deathlord, please come to their respective rings please."

The stallion moved aside to let AJ out, "Oh, first round. Guess you won't have to figure out how to beat the other opponents after all. Such a shame that a worthless inbred earth pony hick loses in the first round,"

A few minutes later found the unicorn on the floor screaming in pain, "my baby teeth, I think I lost my baby teeth!"

Outside in the arena, the lights dimmed magically as a skinny and sickly looking unicorn came to the center of the ring. Looking around the arena, his tiny legs began to shake as he looked at the audience. On his flank was a megaphone that rocked as his legs shook and he coughed a bit before taking a deep breath, "FILLIES AND GENTLECOLTS WELCOME TO MURDER IN MISMA," Soft Spoken bellowed with a voice that shook the arena, " LETS GET READY TO RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEE E! NOW TO INTRODUCE THE COMBATANTS AND THE RULES, THE MASTER OF CEREMONIES- IRON WILL!" With that, Soft turned to the side and let a large blue Minotaur step to the ring.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! ARE YOU READY TO WATCH THE GRAND SPECTACLE OF MURDER IN MISAMA," this question was met with an overwhelming round of applause while Twilight groaned in pain, " IN CASE THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME IN EXPERIENCING AWESOME CREATURES FIGHTING ALL OUT WAR, HERE ARE THE RULES:

1.) IF THE PONY ISN'T DOWN, THEN IT ISN'T THE END OF THE ROUND. THEY'LL FIGHT UNTIL THE OTHER IS NOT MOVING ANYMORE, AND IF THAT MEANS DEATH… THEN WE'LL APOLOGIZE LATER."

The girls' eyes shot up at this rule and looked at the ring with a tinge of nervousness.

"RULE 2) IF IT COMES FROM THE OUTSIDE, THEN BRUSH IT ASIDE! THIS IS A BARE HOOVES, HORN, CLAWS, HANDS, AND TENTACLE FIGHTING MATCH, AND FURTHERMORE… NO MAGIC! WINGS ARE FINE THOUGH."

"Aw, yeah!," Dash said, flapping her wings a little.

" BEYOND THAT…ANYTHING GOES FOR THIS AWESOME BATTLE. NOW, LETS MEET OUR FIRST CONTESTANTS," With an extravagant pose, the bull-thing pointed his massive arms to the right side of the arena, " FROM THE WORLD UNKNOWN, THE EARTH PONY WHOSE NO PHONY. THE MEAN TREE CRUSHER, THE SMASHER OF DISASTERS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ," with a bob of his head and a snap kick of his legs, the lights shown onto AJ as she came out from the side of the arena, only to hear a few claps and cheers followed by some small coughing, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNND TO MY LEFT, HER OPPONENT. THE CREATURE OF MASS DEVESTATION, THE BRINGER OF THE MANE PAIN, THE SMASHER OF THE CLOSED GATE, THE CRUSHER OF FATE, THE HALF BREED FROM THE SEA, THE DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH," clapping his hands and then thrusting his left arm behind him while holding his head to his fist, "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDD DDD."

From the left side of the arena came the strangest beast that AJ had ever seen in her life. Though most of his body was the size of a normal stallion and little bigger than her, it was his top part that made her do a double take. It was like he had the body of a monkey stitched to where the neck and head of the horse should have been. Slowly did the unusual creature walk towards the center of the arena to meet AJ. Only a little intimidated by the monsters size, AJ looked up at the creature and straight into his eyes, "Tell me, is Deathlord your real name?"

"No," the beast said as he looked down at AJ, "actually my real name is Steve Bustanoggin, but its kinda hard to be awesome with a name like Steve."

AJ shrugged and nodded in agreement as she went back to her corner as the Minotaur shouted, "ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD BEGIN!" With that call, the large beast (which Twilight later would describe as a Centaur) charged at AJ and reared up to kick her. Moving quickly, AJ leaped back to dodge the front kick and then thrusted the elbows of her forelegs into Deathlord's stomach. Wincing from the pain of the two hits, the brown centaur uppercutted the orange mare in the chin and then bucked her in the barrel to send her flying across the arena. Sliding along the floor, AJ winced from the sharp pain in her chest and slowly got back to her feet as the centaur walked to her. Raising his right fist, he thrusted it hard into AJ's side.

The ponies in the crowd all winced at the action, and then turned their heads to look to see if the mare had been broken from the hit. They were all surprised to see AJ not only taking the full brunt of the attack, but was standing there with a cocky smirk on her face. While Deathlord was surprised to see her taking his best punch, AJ used her left forehoof to swat the creature's arm away and deliver multiple blows to the centaur's chest and stomach with her elbows and hooves. Deathlord took a step back to try and get away from the combination. Reaching out with his right arm, he grabbed one of AJ's legs and pulled her closer to him so he could punch her in the face twice and drop her to the ground. Dazed, AJ watched as he reared up to kick her with his forehooves. Moving quickly, she rolled out of the way to avoid getting smashed. A sneer came to the centaur as he slammed his elbow into AJ's back twice, picked her up by her ponytail and then bucked her across the arena.

Hitting the side of the arena with a loud grunt of pain, AJ weakly got back up and coughed a little to clear her lungs. As she looked up for her opponent, she watched as he reared up and began to slam his fore legs into AJ's body again and again. Each painful blow laying an obvious welt into AJ's shoulders and chest; and as the centaur pulled back from delivering so much pain, he reared up to slam both forelegs into AJ. As he thrusted his legs down, he watched in shock as the blonde pony caught both forehooves with her own and began to push him back a few feet with a loud grunt and pushed him to the side. The side of his stallion body vulnerable, AJ bucked her hind legs into his body several times and then kicked his right foreleg enough to break it.

Enraged, the Centaur grabbed AJ's head by her mane and slammed it into the ground several times and then bucked her into the side, causing her to slide across the ground. As she slowly got back to her feet, she watched as the black haired behemoth walked closer to her, "Thank you for the battle, young mare. You were a fantastic opponent," He said as he reared up to finish the fight.

"So were you," AJ said, a smirk on her face, "Shame about the balls though."

"Balls? What do you," his answer came to him as the orange mare turned on her forehooves and bucked him in the manhood as hard as she would a tree. The centaur's eyes open wide in sudden pain as he let out an unstallionly scream of pain. As he got to his knees in pain, AJ turned and bucked him hard in the stomach and chest before uppercutting him with her forehoof and knocking him out.

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND, THE BLONDE FARMER OF PAIN- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ," Iron Will shouted as he held AJ's hoof up in victory.

"What a vulgar way of attacking," said one of the unicorns setting next to Twilight.

A smile came across Twilight's face, "Well, it wouldn't be anything that I would come up with," she said as Fluttershy flew off from her seat and to AJ's side, " But it was ingenious in its attack. I guess that is something that Earth ponies are just good at, being inventive. After all, they need something to make up for their lack of wings and horns."

The stallion smiled back in response, "Well, I knew about that. I used to have a close friend who was an earth pony. He was smart as a wick and probably one of the strongest ponies you would ever see," as the memory of a long lost friend came to him, he seemed to forget his previous dismissal of the race, " I wonder why I haven't talked to him in a while…we used to be such great friends. How did I forget-"

"Because, about 5 years ago, you got into your head that because you had that horn, you were better than I was," the yellow earth pony stallion said right behind the blue stallion.

"Oh, I see," the blue stallion looked up at the yellow earth pony with apologetic

eyes, "Why did I think that again, it was so stupid! Can you forgive me?"

The yellow earth pony smiled, "Hey, you just had some stupid ideas put into your head, sure I could. Maybe later we could get some drinks and we could talk about what we've been up to lately?"

A soft smile came to the blue unicorn's face, "I…I would love to."

Down below in the ring, Fluttershy was standing next to AJ, "Are you sure you're ok? Those hits looked fierce and I think one of your bones maybe cracked."

AJ just shook her head and put a hoof onto her shoulder, "I'll be fine Fluttershy, you just get back up into the stands and watch out for me."

Up in the higher stands, Rainbow had been looking at the ponies, "What is wrong with you? She just took down a huge opponent like it was nothing, now let me hear you! AJ AJ AJ, " as she cheered, some of the crowd mildly began to join in with the cheering.

As the tournament went on, AJ fought harder and stronger opponents. Throughout her battles, there were some easily won victories while there some hard fought wins. However, each time she won her respective battles, she gained more and more fans. At what was once a small smattering of ponies were now becoming a large crowd of supporters and fans; some were so into her appearance that one fan would eagerly make jerky movements and grunts before foaming at the mouth and collapsing in a faint. While the battles waged on, it seemed that some of the unicorns and pegasi were beginning to change their outlooks on the Earth ponies. In the stands, the respect was causing their previous prejudices to fade away, as if a spell was being dispelled from their minds. Friendships were being forged within the stands as bets were made and jokes were had at the losing opponent's expense. Even inside the locker room, it seemed that the moods were lightening up to her as the unicorn stallion that had his teeth knocked out, now offered AJ some medical help in the form of healing potions.

In time, the tournament rounded down until the last two opponents were at the ready to fight. Iron Will strode onto the arena floor with his usual flair while sparklers went off behind him, "FILLIES AND GENTLECOLTS, ARE YOU READY FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP BOUT," At this question there was a resounding large collections of cheers and hollers while ponies held up signs to cheer on the last two combatants, "IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE THE STEELY EARTH PONY HERSELF, THE RAD NAD CRUSHER, THE SNAKE BATTLER, THE CRUSHER OF MIGHT, THE SPAMMER OF KICKS, AAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ," As the large Minotaur did a two finger pointing pose to AJ as she came out, a resounding wave of cheers came across the entire coliseum, "AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD HER OPPONENT, THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPION. THE STALLION WITHOUT A BRUISE, THE MIRROR OF DEVESTATION, THE FRAME WITH THE BEST FAME, MIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRR REEEEEDDDDDDD FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM MEEEEEEEEE," At this, the smoke cleared away as the unicorn stallion walked into the arena. Shaking his long and flowing red mane, he smiled a pair of pearly whites at AJ. As he strode closer to the center to meet with her, his muscles seemed to ripple underneath his shining white coat.

"I must say, I had never seen an Earth pony get this far in the fight," He said, with an arrogant tone in his voice, " If you can still move those lower legs of yours after this fight… maybe I could give them the proper workout that somepony of your stature deserves."

A frown came to AJ's face, " Do you remember what happened to the first guy? Yeah, make a hit on me like that again and you'll lose any reason to call yourself a stallion."

Mirrored stepped back a little at that comment, as if his pride had just been insulted. He then smiled maliciously as he readied himself to put this mare into her place. As the announcer began the round, AJ ran to her opponent and began to deliver a flurry of blows to the unicorn stallion. Her orange elbows, hooves, and head were a blur of action as she hit the stallion. Stepping back, she opened her eyes in shock as she saw that she had barely hurt him. Before she had a chance to figure out the situation, the stallion hit her in the face hard with his right hoof and then kicked her right leg with his left. Taking a few steps back, she moved to his side and bucked him with her hind legs as hard as she could. The white stallion only smiled as he took the hit, not even flinching. AJ's eyes opened in shock as she saw that she didn't even hurt him and then watched as he brought his right hind leg into AJ's side, knocking her back hard. Still recovering from that hit, she tried to stand up but the white unicorn stabbed her right foreleg with his horn and sliced her chest.

Panting, she jumped back a little and tried to keep standing despite the pain. The snowy white unicorn had an evil smile as he watched the orange mare get to her feet and charge at him. Dodging a few of her blows, he soon swiped her left foreleg with his right and then slammed his leg onto hers, breaking her leg. AJ let out a painful scream as she felt her leg snap and then felt the unicorn grab her pony tail with his teeth and then slam his foreleg onto her back several times. He then turned and bucked her across the arena, "This is bad, really bad," Twilight said as she watched the fight ensue, "There has to be something that we can do to help her."

"How…how can he be doing this Twilight," Fluttershy asked, tears coming to her blue eyes as she feared for her dear friend, "How can he take so many hits."

As Twilight watched the fight ensue, she began to think, "He shouldn't be able to though. He should at least be showing some signs of fatigue right now, or something to show that he's hurting. The only way that he could be…that's it! Magic! He's using magic in someway without the others knowing, but how can I prove it without using magic," her purple eyes looked around and saw some of the guards watching the stands, "If I use magic to dispel the illusion, then it would look bad on AJ's part. I have to figure out how to prove it without them knowing…A distraction!"

"COME ON AJ! Don't let this jerk beat you so easily," Said Rainbow Dash as she was flying out of her seat.

"Rainbow, come here! I need to talk to you," Twilight yelled to the cyan Pegasus.

"What is it Twi, can't you see that AJ is in trouble," Dash asked as she flew down to Twilight's level.

"Yes I know," Twilight said, trying not to watch the beatdown that AJ was receiving, "Dash, I need you to tell Pinkie to cause a large distraction in order to keep the guards occupied."

"Righto," Dash said as she flew up to where Pinkie was in the stands, "Pinkie, we need a distraction."

"Ok, but what kind? Big and Flashy, or loud and obnoxious," Pinkie asked, eyes open in excitement.

"Uhhhh, Big and Flashy," Dash said, confused a little.

"GOT IT," the excited pink mare said as she pulled out a large cannon and fired a large and flashy firework into the air and blinding most of the crowd.

As Twilight kept her eyes onto the combatants and away from the flash, " Perfect! Now lets see what secrets that this guys is hiding," Twilight thought to herself as she used her magic to detect any illusions on Mirrored Frame. As she subtly wrapped him in some magic, she saw the truth that he was hiding from crowd. That underneath his perfect exterior, was a very beaten and hurt stallion who was keeping an illusion that he was fine, "That jerk! He's cheating."

"Oh, my. How?" The yellow Pegasus said as she looked on.

"Hes using an illusion spell to trick his opponents into thinking that they aren't doing anything and then, when they are discouraged and too weak to fight anymore, he goes in and finishes them off."

"Does AJ know," Fluttershy asked, looking on in fear.

"I think she already does, that's why she still going. She knows that he's lying and she knows that she is doing something. Its just that right now, hes been able to get too many lucky hits on her for it to make a difference," a worried expression came to Twilight as she watched, "What we need is something to heal her and to get her strength back. We need something that can turn the odd…I got it," She then turned her head to Sweetie Belle, "Sweetie."

The little white filly looked up at the purple unicorn next to her and whistled in acknowledgement.

"Your flute, it can heal and restore with magic right," a smile came to her as she watched the filly whistle an energetic yes, "Good I need you to play some music. Don't worry about the guards, they'll be too busy looking for the pony who shot that firework to see you. Fluttershy, I need you to sing."

"I…i…in front of all of these ponies?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy, if you don't then AJ could die!"

A look of determination came to her eyes as she turned to the fight, "Right, for AJ!"

Putting her flute to her mouth, a smile came to Sweetie's face as she began to play.

Fluttershy

Takes a deep breath and egins to sing at the top of her lungs, causing some of the ponies around her to notice the small singing voice coming from the stands; and while she sung, Sweetie Belle's horn glowed a soft pink glow which matched the glow coming from the flute. As she continued to play, waves of soft magical energy began to encircle AJ as she laid there, bleeding and broken.

Try to be best

'Cause you're only a mare

And a mare's gotta learn to take it

Pinkie Pie

Begins to listen to the song Fluttershy was singing and began to bob her head along with the music. Getting the idea from the way that AJ had started to glow from the spell, smiled as she began to join in with the next verse.

Try to believe

Though the going gets rough

That you gotta hang tough to make it

Iron Will watched this take place, and began to figure out what was going on. A smirk came to him as he decided to let it happen, after all he hated Mirrored Frame. His continuous cheating and wins took away from the fun and excitement of watching the new victors trying to win and better themselves. Underneath his breath, he muttered, "Go get him, girls."

Rarity, watching AJ glow and begin to slowly get up, the wounds on her body slowly dissipating, began to realize what was happening to her friend and began to get into the spirit of the fight.

Rarity

History repeats itself

Try and you'll succeed

As Rainbow Dash watched her friend get back up, her wounds fading away. She decided to add her own brand of excitement to the crowd. As she prepared herself to sing, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a pink blue maned Pegasus, "No, it can't be. Not here, she wouldn't be here," Shaking her head free of the thought, she turned to the crowd and pumped her hooves in the air

Rainbow Dash

Never doubt that you're the one

And you can have your dreams!

Mane 4 (feeling pumped)

You're the best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own

AJ began to stand up straight and tall, her wounds all but forgotten as she charged at the white unicorn. Mirrored's eyes opened in utter shock as AJ delivered several blows into the stallion's chest and face. She then turned to buck his head, but the unicorn ducked under the kick and uppercut her into the stomach causing her to flip onto her back. Walking over to her, the red mane fighter raised his forehooves to bring them down upon AJ. Rolling to her side, she quickly got back up and bucked the stallion to the he reeled from the hit, AJ bucked him again and then backed hoofed him in the face. Stepping back, Frame felt something dribble down the side of his mouth. Wiping his hoof across his mouth, he saw the blood coming out.

Smiling, Twilight couldn't help but join in with the song as she got up and hoofbumped the air.

Twilight Sparkle

Fight 'til the end

Cause your life will depend

On the strength that you have inside you

Enraged at bleeding for the first time in his fighting career, he began to get mad at AJ and charged at her, flailing his arms and horn uncontrollably and without any form to his style. AJ just began to dodge each blow that came at her, getting him a little more tired from his overexertion.

Pinkie

Ah you gotta be proud

starin' out in the cloud

When the odds in the game defy you

Dash watched from above and then turned to the crowd, flying around in a circle, "Come on you ponies. Lets give AJ a good show for how much we want her to lay this cheating stallion down. Now, lets hear it for her!"

Rainbow Dash

Try your best to win them all

and one day time will tell

when you're the one that's standing there

you'll reach the final bell!

The Crowd and mane 5

The crowd looked towards the cyan Pegasus and then back down to the arena. Their eyes glared at Mirrored Frame as he began to lose control of the illusion and the fight. Turning their eyes towards the tried and true orange mare, they too began to join in with the song, causing her to glow even more.

You're the best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ho-how-ho-own

Iron will leapt onto the stands and joined with Sweetie Belle, guitar in hand as he began to join in with the filly in playing a solo.

INSPIRING Flute and guitar SOLO

AJ blocked a few more blows coming in from the stallion as his wound became more and more obvious as the illusion began to dissipate. As he saw his injuries come to light for the first time, he realized what he was doing wrong and began to calm himself. Breathing in deeply, he swerved to the side and used his horn to cut into the back of AJ's right hind leg. Collapsing to her knees, the unicorn then kicked her with his forelegs twice and then bucked her flank into the side of the arena. Growling fiercely, he began to walk slowly towards the kneeling mare.

Mane 5

You're the best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own

As Mirrored raised his hooved to slam them down on AJ's skull in order to break it, he did not notice the glow surrounding AJ. Swiftly did the two hooves came down on her, and just as swiftly did AJ jump out of the way and bucked him hard in the skull with her rear hooves. This caused the red maned stallion to step back dazed while AJ kicked him hard with her front hooves a few more times

Fluttershy

Fight 'til you drop

Twilight Sparkle

never stop

Rarity

can't give up

Pinkie Pie

Til you reach the top (FIGHT!)

Crowd

you're the best in town (FIGHT!)

Rainbow Dash

Listen to that sound

Iron Will

A little bit of all you got

As Mirrored Frame took a few steps back from the blows that his skull got, causing small cracks to form on his horn; his opponent uppercut his chin up and then stroke his neck with her elbow before knocking his head down and headbutted him twice before punching him hard with her forehoof.

AJ

Can never bring ME down

Turning around, AJ bucked the stallion hard and sent him flying across the arena, unconscious.

Mane 5

You're the best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

As AJ stood over her opponent, the other girls jumped over the stands and raced to AJ to wash her over in a group of hugs and congrats from all sides, so much so that they did not notice Mirrored Frame slowly get up and walk away with a bad limp. It was not until after Iron Will had given the mare her prize money and her trophy that the mares saw that the stallion had escaped. After thanking Iron Will, the mares went out of the gate to search for him. As Dash flew up into the sky to see if she could find him, she saw the pink Pegasus that she spotted from before fly into a nearby bar, "Oh, it is her," deciding to hold off on searching for her quarry, the rainbow maned Pegasus flew after her prey.

Luckily for her, she did not have to worry too much about missing Mirrored, who was hiding out in an alley just a few feet away from her. Panting, he began to look for where he would go next; however, that thought was cut short as he was tied up by a golden lasso. Pulling him closer to her, AJ stood in front of him with the other girls at her side, "Ok, lets get a few questions done here. First do you have a card that lets you into the library?"

Mirrored growled and was about to make a rude comment, but found himself unable to as he said, "Yes."

"Where is it," AJ asked, tightening her lasso a little bit.

"Front right pocket of my uniform," he said as he moved his suit to show where it was.

"Thank ya kindly," AJ said as she took the card.

"But, where's Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy asked, looking around to see any trace of her friend.

"She went off to the bar just a few blocks down. Apparently she spied a cutie Pegasus flying down that way. If I had any self confidence in my stallionhood, I would ask her out; however, I have to compensate for my smallness by being misogynistic."

Pinkie Pie giggled at the way he was talking, "Oh, this is great. Tell me, do you still sleep with a teddy bear?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that Iron Will is hot?"

"Yes, but I liked Shining Armor more. He is such a hottie."

Twilight's face contorted in sickness, "Oh he's my brother! Just no."

"Have you ever written fanfiction?"

"Yes"

Rarity shrugged, "Well, that certifies it…he is a complete nerd."

"Were you a geek in high school?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever…"

"Ok sugarcube I think he's had enough," AJ said, untying him from her lasso. Chuckling from getting his secrets out, AJ looked to the street ahead, "We need to see what Rainbow's doing in that there bar."

Rarity looked at the bar and then back at Sweetie, "You girls go on ahead, I will take some of our winnings and find us a room to stay in for tonight before we hit the library."

Twilight looked back at Rarity and then back to AJ, "I'll go with Rarity and then let you guys know when we find something."

The other girls gave a quick nod as they went down the street to the bar where the stallion pointed out where he saw Rainbow.

Meanwhile, inside 'Nyx, Zilch, and Nada Booze and Dooze' Rainbow Dash walked into the bar slowly. Looking over the many patrons and drinkers sitting around the bar and the various tables, her eyes caught sight of the pink Pegasus that she was tracking earlier. Trotting over to the bar table, she ordered a round of cider and sat next to the blue mane Pegasus with a lightning bolt cutie mark, "" Gen. Firefly, leader of the emperor's flight team and scouts. Trainer of the elite and one of the best dang fliers around," slowly did Dash take a drink of her cider, " So what brings you here… Mother."

A chuckle came from the Pegasus, "like I need a reason to check up on my daughter now that she's done being stoned."

"So that's all this is, a family visit," Dash asked, taking another drink from her cider.

"Yes, and I figured I needed to give my traitorous daughter a warning," Firefly said, looking at the now empty mug of cider, "That once she manages to get that tracking spell, the emperor is going to find out and will send out some attack dogs on you. I should know, I'm one of them."

Rainbow Dash let out an exasperated sigh, "Should've known that my traitor of a mother would be the one who got the job of hunting us down."

" I'M NOT A TRAITOR," Firefly yelled, "I am just too old to try and save the queens by going off onto some foolhardy rebellion idea. Let's not forget, I am the one who's been telling the emperor that your little marefriend is nothing to worry about and been keeping what she is a secret," she said as she pointed a hoof to Rainbow, "How long do you think she would've lived without you once mr. "I detest four legged beasts and nature lovers like druids' found out that she is actually pretty good when she wants to? Answer: DEAD!"

Rainbow Dash was about to say something in defense, but then shrank back down, "First, she is not my marefriend. She is just somepony that I need to protect with my life, just like you used to protect Posey. Second," Dash let out a sigh, " I suppose I should thank you for protecting her when I couldn't. But you are still a traitor to the queens."

Firefly hung her head low, "Still don't get it, I serve them better as a mole. Still," a smirk came to her face as she looked to Rainbow Dash, "I do hope that I do get another chance to hunt you down." She said, ruffling Dash's mane with a pink hoof, "Then I get to see if I can out race you this time."

Rainbow Dash moved away from the affectionate rub, "Like that would ever happen. You know I can beat you ANYDAY."

"Well see, my little rainbow," She then kissed Rainbow on the forehead before walking out the bar, "You know, you have your dad's mane, it looks so cute. OH by the way," She said, winking to the bar keep, "She's footing the bill, it seems that her best friend just came into a lot of money."

"I'M NOT PAYING FOR ANYTHING YOU CHEAPSKATE," Rainbow yelled to the Pegasus as AJ and the other walked in.

"Who was that," AJ asked.

"Just a pegasus who wanted the awesome Dash's autograph," Rainbow grumbled.

AJ arched an eyebrow as she saw the little white speck in Dash's eye, "Sure she was. Now, let me pay your drink, Dash. Twilight and Rarity are trying to find us a place to stay."

Rainbow Dash happily nodded and began to drink as the group of mares waited for Twilight to come back and tell them of the inn that she Rarity located. It did not take them too long to wait as Twilight came in and told them of the 'Carrot Top Hop and Stop Inn' just a few blocks down. Paying for their meal, the girls followed the purple mare into the inn and went into their rooms where they slept in preparation for the next day.


End file.
